And Now for Something Completely Different
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: This is a what if House was less of an idiot in med school? What would have happened? It will skip ahead alot, and it's kinda fluffy
1. Chapter 1

"This is the _stupidest_ thing I have _ever_ been to in life." House said to his friend, Kevin. House started looking around, like he was looking for something.

They were at the end of the semestar party Michingan University held. House and Kevin were standing at the drink table. Kevin smiled while he filled his cup, "Then why'd you come?" House didn't hear the question, he had found what he was looking for. Kevin waved his hand in front of House's face. When that didn't work, he followed his gaze.

He was looking at a short, smoking hot brunette, talking to a guy. She looked very bored, and he didn't seem to notice. "Wow, she has a nice ass."

House felt a very strong erge to punch his friend in the face. He didn't know why. She had a great ass. House grabbed the drink from Kevin's hand.

"Hey babe, sorry I took so long with the drink." House wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and handed her the drink.

"It's okay." She said playing along, very glad that someone had come to save her.

House looked at the guy that had the nerve to talk to her. He smiled, "Thanks for keeping her entertained."

"You have a boyfriend?" Asked the guy that already annoyed House.

"Oh, I didn't mention that? Sorry."

"Please sweetie. She was looking for someone to be in a threesome." House smiled at the guy.

"Uh, I'll see you around." He said to Cuddy.

When he left, Cuddy turned in front of House and said, "Thank you."

"He looked like he was boring you. I don't know why he thought he had a chance with you."

"And you do?"

"Of course. I like that outfit by the way, really brings out your ass-I mean, eyes."

Cuddy looked at his sky blue shirt and said, "And I like that shirt, really brings out your eyes-I mean, arms." She squeazed his bicep.

"Greg House. You're in my endocrinology class."

"Oh, you must be the smartass in the back of the room."

House beamed, "That's me! ...Do you want to dance?"

"Why not?" Cuddy grabbed his hand and moved it dangerously close to her butt. She pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Cuddy danced while House moved back and forth in place. He was mesmorized by the way this girl could move her hips!

They played a few more fast songs, then to bring the dance down, they started slow songs. House expected Cuddy to walk off the floor, but she stayed, she moved close to him, and put her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer. Until about halfway through the song, every 10 seconds or so, House would start to move his hands down Cuddy's back to her ass. Then right before he got there, he would move them back up. Cuddy got frustrated, sighed, grabbed his hands, moved them down to her ass. She gave him a look that said, _There!_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they stayed like that until the last song was over.

Neither of them wanted it to end. To Cuddy, it felt secure, and natural to be in his arms. And while House liked watching Cuddy shake her ass, he was enjoying this even more.

When they finally left the dance, House asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Cuddy couldn't hold back her smile, "Yeah, it's this way." Cuddy walked in the direction her apartment was, with House right next to her. Cuddy shivered.

"That was an interesting outfit choice. T-shirt and shorts in January."

"Lift your arm." House obliged, and Cuddy slid her arms around his waist. "Now I'll be warmer."

"You need a jacket too." House took off his jacket and put it around Cuddy's shoulders.

He chuckled. "What?" Cuddy asked.

"You look cute in oversized things. Especially my oversized things."

"You don't look bad in them yourself. Here it is." Cuddy said indicating her apartment. "And now that I take in your outfit, I say there is no way in hell you are walking home in just that. Come on, you can stay here."

"Why Miss Cuddy. Could it be possible that you are trying to take advantage of me?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"It's more than possible." Cuddy winked as she walked in her apartment, House followed.

House pinned her against the wall, "You know, I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"Do you want me to play hard to get?"

"God no." House kissed her.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. All House could think was, _YES!_ He walked into her bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot.

When House woke up, it took him no time to figure out what happened last night, what happened three times. He turned to his left, Cuddy was pinning his left side to the bed. House couldn't keep back the smile, _She's beautiful when she sleeps. Hell, she's always beautiful. _He brushed her curls out of her face so he could see her better. Then realization hit him, _I just had sex, and I didn't run as soon as she fell asleep! I have to go! _

He started to slide out from under her, but Cuddy put her arm across his chest, and on his shoulder. House smiled again, all thoughts of leaving had vanished, _Even in her sleep she wants me. Do I like her? _He didn't have time to answer his question, Cuddy was waking up.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"Hey."

Cuddy grabbed the sheet and straddled House's waist. She leaned over, so she was laying on his chest, and kissed him. They were getting ready for round four, when Cuddy looked at her clock.

She looked horrified. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"It's 10:30, I have a class in an hour!"

When she started to get off him, he grabbed her, "I have a class in 30 minutes." He pulled her so she was laying on his chest again.

She looked at the clock, then looked back at him. "15 minutes."

Cuddy ran into her endocrinology class. Since the late start this morning she had been a little off. Completely worth it in her mind. She was going to her regular seat, and House was in the one right next to it. He was wearing the same clothes he had been when he had left that morning.

He beamed when he saw her, she blushed a little, "You're cute when you're embaressed."

She sat down, "Nice outfit."

"Well, _someone_ took more than 15 minutes. And I hate to leave anything unfinished."

Cuddy blushed even more, Cuddy silently thanked god when the teacher came in. She should have known that sitting in the front, with the teacher right in front of them, would not stop House from talking.

"Do you want to do something later? We could see a movie."

"Can't, I have to study. Stop talking."

"I'll help you study."

"No thanks, and some people come to college to learn."

"Thank god we're not those people."

"Mr. House, since this conversation couldn't wait until after class. Would you like to share what you and Miss Cuddy are talking about?"

"Well, Miss Cuddy doesn't quite understand (Something about Endocrinology). I was explaining it to her."

Cuddy, the teacher, and everyone else that thought that House was doing poorly and not paying attention in this class, were shocked when he explained that. Their professor wasn't surprised that he got that, just surprised that he was listening, and House had picked something to explain that Cuddy really didn't understand. What surprised her, was that now she did.

"Try to save the study session for when I'm not lecturing." The teacher said to House.

"Absolutely." House replied, the teacher, who was one of the few in his life House hadn't hated, started talking again.

Cuddy whispered to House, "Come to my house at 8. For a _study session_." She stressed.

"Cuddy, we aren't supposed to talk."

Cuddy looked back at the teacher, and House smiled, it was going to be goodnight.

House knocked on Cuddy's door, "Who is it?" Cuddy yelled.

"The sexiest pizza man you will ever see!" House yelled back.

Cuddy opened the door, "Hm, I've seen sexier."

"Liar." House said as he walked past her. He hadn't really looked at her apartment last night, so only now did he realize how clean it was. _Never take her to my place._ House thought of his dirty apartment that he shared with his friend Kevin. _Not unless I hire a maid, and get Kevin laid._

Cuddy sat down on her couch, it was covered in text books. "So let's get started."

House sat opposite of her, on a recliner, "Well, we're gonna play a game."

"House! I wanted you to come over to help me study, not play hide-n-seek."

"While that is a fun game, not what I'm talking about. We are going to play Strip Study." Cuddy was about to object, he cut her off. "Hear me out. For every question you get right, the other person takes off a piece of clothing. The person that's not naked in the end, wins. Also, I'm making up a rule, the person that loses has to do one thing that the winner tells them to do."

Cuddy thought for a moment, Not only did she want to beat him at something, but she also wanted to see him naked again. Plus, him having to do whatever she said was good.

House knew that if she won, she could tell him to leave her alone, or she could totally bitch-slap him and tell him to walk home with nothing on.

"So if I were to tell you to leave?"

"I would have to go."

"And if I told you to take me into my bedroom and make me think you were God?"

"I would have to do that." He said with a resigned tone.

"Well, Mr. House. It looks like you beat me." Cuddy walked, completely naked, over to him. "What are you going to use your favor on?"

"You have to play another game later."

She put her hands on his shoulders to help balance when she put her knees on either side thighs. "Really, you don't want something else?" She asked seductivly.

"I had a feeling you wanted that." Cuddy leaned in to kiss him, "Hold on!" House pulled her against his chest, and without putting her down. House stood up and pulled down his boxers, then sat back back down. "Ready." Cuddy loved how strong he was, and kissed him hungrily.

When House woke up he remembered the game. He had kicked Cuddy's ass! It was close for awhile, just because he let her use textbooks, _This was after all, designed to help you._ was the reason he gave her. His request was that she play a different game later, and _she_ was the one that sugested sex. They hadn't gone to her bedroom, right now, they were laying in the recliner. She had her back turned to him, so when his cell phone rang, he didn't have to be careful not to wake her up. Nothing could ruin this day for him.

When Cuddy woke up, House wasn't there. _He's probably in the bathroom or something._ She reasoned. Because, why would he use the request on a game if he were going to leave? She waited for a few minutes. Then decided to find him, he wasn't in the bathroom, the kitchen, or her bedroom. Only when the confused undergrad went back into the living room did she see that his clothes and cell phone were gone. There were no numbers, no notes. Cuddy felt angry, used and sad, the sadness was greater than it should have been. _Do I have feelings for him?_ because it was Saturday, unless she saw him over the weekend, she was going to tear his head off right before class started on Monday.

When Monday came, Cuddy had watched the door, looking for House, ever since she got there, but when class started and he didn't show for the entire class, she felt even more hurt than on Saturday.


	2. Pt 2

_Here's the second chapter. Still don't own [H]ouse, but my daddy got me season 6 =D THANK YOU DADDY!_

Gregory House was nervous. _Nervous!_ He had never been nervous about a girl in his life! He had been expelled from Michigan two weeks ago, and just now got the courage to talk to Lisa Cuddy, his newest and longest held obsession. He was going to tell her the reason he hadn't come to see her was that he was busy with moving all of his things, not that he was scared of what she would think of him getting expelled. He was worried that as soon as she walked out she would see him and murder him slowly and painfully for leaving.

Lisa Cuddy was walking out of her Endocrinology class, the class that when she walked into, felt like she was getting stabbed in the heart. She felt this way because Gregory House, a man she had this obscene obsession with, had that class with her before he had left. When she looked up, it took her a minute to register what she saw, there he was. She felt like he had told her he was leaving, but he'd come back to her, like she had been counting the days until he got back. "House," it came out as a whisper the first time, but the second was much more audiable, "House!" Cuddy was the most excited she had been in two weeks.

She ran, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. This definitely wasn't the response he had expected, but he would've taken anything from her. House wrapped his arms around hers legs and lower back, so she didn't have to hold herself up as much. Cuddy pulled back slowly, then remembering that she just did that in public, and House might not have wanted that, started preparation for the drop.

It didn't come, instead House asked, "Where are _you_ going?"

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

House stopped smiling and looked away, he didn't want to see the disapointment in her eyes, "I got expelled." House slowly looked back up.

He didn't see disapointment, he saw a look that said _Poor stupid House_, but not sympathetic. Annoyed. "Smooth. What am I going to do with you?"

House started walking, "Hopefully, very naughty things."

Cuddy shrugged, "Probably."

House stopped so fast Cuddy almost fell off of him, "Seriously?"

Cuddy smiled, "After you take me to dinner, definitely."

House rolled his eyes and started walking. "Oh, I see how it works. You give it away, and if the boy is hooked, he's a keeper."

"Sexy _and_ smart. I chose well. Where are we going?"

"You're next class."

"You don't know where that is."

"Sure I do."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"Bio Chem."

"Yeah."

"And here we are."

Before he set Cuddy down she said, "You were my first experiment."

He set her down and whispered in her ear, "And hopefully the last." House kissed her cheek. "I'll be over at 8, I'm taking you to dinner."

He walked away, Cuddy just standing there smiling. Her friend Susan walked up to her and said, "Who was that and where can I get one?"

"Sorry," she said with a dreamy and voice, "one of a kind."

* * *

"Why are you walking with me to all my classes?" Cuddy wasn't annoyed, in truth she thought it was sweet, she was just curious.

"I have nothing better to do." House lied. They had been dating three months, House came down to see her whenever he could, but in both of their opinions, even though he'd never admit it, that wasn't nearly enough.

They stopped in front of her endocrinology class, House sighed, "This was the best class ever."

"I agree completely."

Cuddy was leaning against the wall, House put his hands on the wall on both sides of her head. He leaned in and kissed her.

The proffessor walked up behind him and said, "Doctor House, get your lips off that poor girl." House broke the kiss, but didn't pull away from Cuddy. "I can't have my teaching aide swallowing my students' tongues. They need those to answer questions."

"Yes sir."

Cuddy looked at House in disbelief. He looked back at her. "Lisa, you shouldn't get so excited, bad for your blood pressure."

Cuddy shook herself, "Sorry." She kissed him again, with more force this time.

When they pulled away, House said, "You're going to get me in trouble with the teacher. Now get in there." When his girlfriend walked past him, House slapped her ass. When she turned and gave him her death glare, he said, "Only do that home?"

Cuddy smiled, "Good boy."

Through the entire class, Cuddy found it hard to concentrate. She just kept looking over at her boyfriend, she thought it was amazing that he moved here for her. The more the estatic love-struck girl thought about it, the less unbelievable it became. The last time he came down, about two weeks ago, he got a lot of phone calls, he hadn't been filling her in on what was going on in his life. When she had asked, he told her, _Just thinking about you_. At the time, she thought he was just trying to get laid, but now she knew he was telling the truth. _How did he convince the Dean?_

She decided to ask him later, Cuddy sighed, he would be here later. She looked back at him, he was actually working. Grading papers, it looked like, she smiled _He's here for me!_ And he must have felt her watching him, because he looked up and winked. Then he pointed to the teacher with his head and mouthed _Pay attention. _She blushed and looked at the teacher, after all, he would be here later.

Endocrinology was the last class Cuddy had, so when it ended, instead of walking out the back like she normally did, she walked as calmly to the front as she could. Still, not that calmly.

"How did you convince the Dean to let you come back?" Cuddy asked.

"Thomason said that I was a model student, and could be of use in his class."

"Model except for the whole matter of cheating." Thomason said.

"Exactly. Heey." House replied jokingly.

"Wasn't the Dean worried that you would cheat for other students?"Cuddy inquired.

"You think he knew we were dating?"

"No." Cuddy answered a little embaressed by what she was going to say, "Dr. Thomason knew."

House smiled the little smile that Cuddy thought was adorable, "He hired me with full knowledge that I had been expelled for cheating, and that I was dating one of his students. He also knew that if I were to screw up, he would fire me and I would have to go home and leave you, and he knew that you were a smart girl. You didn't need your boyfriend to get you a good grade."

"I think what got him was, if I fired him, he would have to leave you."

House rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot teach, now everyone knows."

"You are very welcome. I have to make sure my best friend's daughter knows she's being treated right. And Dr. House, if you say anything about sex, I will be forced to throw you out of my classroom."

"Understood. Thank you for the job."

When they were out of the classroom Cuddy asked, "Where is your stuff?"

"Storage. I wanted to find a place so I don't have to rent a moving van for days."

Cuddy hesitated, _Is it too soon? Screw it, our relationship started as a one night stand. _"Why don't you move in with me?" She said it nonchalantly, in case he said no.

"Yeah, yeah, we would be together a lot more, only one rent." House also said this nonchalantly. He was happier than he had been in long time, but he wanted to play it cool.

House opened the door to the storage shed he rented, there wasn't a whole lot, but it would probably take a few days to move everything. There was some furniture, some boxes of clothes and miscellaneous items, but the biggest boxes held books.

"God damn!" Cuddy exclaimed after they had got House's stuff to her apartment and were unpacking. House jumped up, and grabbed the box out of her lap. "How many books do _need_?" After rumaging through the box and making sure that a certain item wasn't in there, he put the box back in her lap, and sat down next to her.

"What?" He asked, feeling her eyes on him.

"That didn't look weird at all." She answered sarcastically

"I was making sure you didn't open box that had all the naked pictures of the girls I've dated in the past." He pulled a box onto his lap.

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," she said getting up. Cuddy looked in a box marked "Music". She looked through the files, there were sheets of music. Each folder had a name of a band, and had some of their songs. Cuddy saw one that said, "Greg House". Inside there were a few sheets that had songs that didn't have a name, one that was half finished, and one that said "Cuddy's Serenade".

House wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He read what she was looking at. He immedately took the paper from her.

"What? Why can't I see the song?"

"I don't have a piano." House said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you played?"

"I thought it would be a good birthday present."

"When did you write it?"

"After I got expelled."

Cuddy smiled and grabbed his hand, "Can I hear it?"

"Don't have a piano."

She sat on the couch and pulled him down next her. "Hum it."

"We have work to do. I know how you are about stuff being clean."

Cuddy lifted his arm and slid under it, "We have a minute."

House hummed Cuddy's Serenade, and when he was done he looked at her. She had fallen asleep, it had been exciting day. Then laying there in her boyfriend's arms, listening to his composition for her, feeling the vibrations in his chest, had been absolute bliss.

House smiled, slowly lifted his arm, and carried her to their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He put her under the covers and pulled her close to him. House dreamt of their future, and he never thought it could happen, but he was in love.

_An: Aw... I really hope I'm not mangling House with this lovey stuff. But you guys would tell me right?_


	3. Pt 3

It was June sixth, House's birthday, Cuddy stressed about what to get for about two seconds. She remembered her birthday the month before. House played Cuddy's Serenade for the first time at a french resturant he had taken her to. And while she couldn't do anything that special, she was going to get as close as she could.

"Morning babe." House sat down at the table.

"Hey."

"Is it fire engine?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. For the last two weeks House had been trying to guess what Cuddy was getting him for his birthday. "No." She said, setting breakfast down in front of him.

House bit his lip in thought, "Is it a fireman stripper?"

"No."

"Lisa, you said you'd tell me if I got it right."

"Well, if I told you I got you a stripper, you wouldn't be surprised when she jumped out of the cake. Oh damn! I gave it away. Now I have to find a new present."

They both smiled, "Is it extra special birthday sex?"

"That might come later. Now hurry up and eat. Thomason will fire your ass if you don't get in soon."

House ate the last bite and kissed Cuddy good-bye. "Make sure you get started on that paper. I don't want to fail you," He said putting on his jacket.

"Yes proffesor." She went up on her tip-toes and gave him one last kiss before he went to work. "Go make money."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Cuddy was leading him into the living room with her hands over his eyes. "Tell me what you think."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Especially if it's a fireman stripper. Wink."

Cuddy took her hands away. "Tada!"

House opened his eyes, he stood there for a second. In his living room was his big, beautiful, black, grand piano. He walked towards it slowly, running his hands along it. Examaning it, he had the best girlfriend, better than he deserved.

Cuddy put her hands on his shoulders, "Do you like it? I called your mom, and well, here it is."

House sat down at his new piano. He felt the keys, and played the first notes of Cuddy's Serenade. Cuddy sat down next to him on the bench. "I love it."

Cuddy sighed, "I am so glad."

"You thought I wouldn't like it?"

"You're Gregory House, you're unpredictable."

House turned to her, "Thank you," he gave her a light kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

The doorbell rang, Cuddy sat there looking at him, "You'd better." She smiled and answered the door and left House sitting at the piano. He smiled. "Hi, how much do I owe you?"

"10.94" The pizzaman answered.

"Okay. Ah!" House had picked her up from behind and dipped her, "What are you doing?"

"Say it back."

"If I tell you 'I love you', you'll put me down?"

"Yes."

"I love you." House kissed her, then spun her back up.

Cuddy paid the delivery guy, took the pizza, and closed the door. "Pizza." She put it on the table.

"Not hungry." House put his arm behind her back and picked up her legs.

Cuddy giggled, "Greg House isn't hungry?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Avec plaisir." He brought his lips to hers, she grabbed his hair, and pulled him closer. He didn't even walk to the bedroom, he just put her on the couch and laid on top of her.

"Tell me again." Cuddy said drowsily. She was pinning House's right side to the couch.

House chuckled, "You are going to get addicted to hearing it."

"And you _are_ addicted to having sex with me. So either give me my fix, or I won't give you yours."

"I love you."

Cuddy sighed contently, "I love you Greg."

"I_'_ll be here to tell you I love you in the morning, go to sleep."

"One more time and I'll sleep."

"I love you Lisa."

As promised, Cuddy drifted off. She dreamt of House, him telling her how much he loved her over and over.

Cuddy couldn't believe it was finally here. Graduation. She hadn't told her parents she was dating and was dreading them meeting House, but she loved him and if they didn't like him, to hell with their opinion. "Lisa Cuddy."

Cuddy was shaken out of her thoughts as the Dean called her name to get her Phd. After the ceremony, Cuddy ran off stage to House. "Oh my god! I thought I was going to throw up!"

"Breathe Lise. I'm proud of you." He said looking in her eyes. She loved when he did this, ironicly is ice blue eyes made her feel warm. He looked over her head, "I think I see your parents."

She turned around, and sure enough, Christian and Kate Cuddy were running towards their daughter, looking confusedly at the man she ran to instead of them. "Get ready." She nervously whispered to House. He squeazed her hand in response. "Mom, Dad!"

"Lisa! We are soo proud!" Kate yelled.

"Congradulations baby girl!"

"Thanks Daddy," Cuddy hugged both of her parents.

"Hello." Kate said to House. "Do you know Lisa?"

"Very well." House answered, his tone completely respectful.

"Um, this is Greg House. He's my boyfriend."

Kate was completely estatic, but Christian was cautious. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Christian." Kate said hitting her husband on the arm, "Don't make sound like an interrogation."

House smiled, "Six months."

"Lisa! You've been dating six months and you didn't tell us?"

"That was my fault. You see, Lisa's ashamed of me."

Cuddy looked up at House, about to say something, but her mother not getting that it was a joke said, "Well, I see nothing to be ashamed about."

"Thank you Mrs. Cuddy, but I was only joking. Lisa has just been busy with school."

"Do you guys think we could go home for awhile? I want to change." Cuddy asked.

"Yeah. I'll give your parents the tour. I think you should probably follow us, unless you've been here before."

"No, first time." Kate answered.

"Then let's go." House and Cuddy walked to the car and waited until they saw Cuddy's parents' car. House drove out of the lot, Cuddy thought about how she was no longer a student there. "So how do you think that went?"

"I think it went good. I think they like you."

"I think your mom likes me, it seems like your dad has something against me."

"That's just because your dating his little girl. I am his princess, he's going to be protective."

"I see them," House was looking in the rear view mirror. He waved.

"I'll be right back," Cuddy walked into the bedroom, leaving House with her parents.

"Well, there isn't a whole lot to show, there's the kitchen" he pointed behind him, then down the hall where Cuddy had walked to. "And that's the bedroom, also the bathroom is down there. That was the whole house from the comfort of the couch."

"Do you play the piano?" Kate asked, noticing the piano.

"Yes, he's very good." Cuddy came into the living room and stood next to House.

"Could you play for us?" Christian asked. House suspected Cuddy's father wanted to find any flaw he could.

"I can't," Cuddy's dad raised his eyebrow, "I have to get dinner started."

Kate's eyes lit up, "You cook?"

"Sort of, nothing fancy, but I can do lasagna."

When House walked into the kitchen, Cuddy's mom turned to her and whispered, "I can't believe this! He's a doctor, he cooks, he would have to be smart to get your attention, and he plays an instrument!"

Christian mumbled, "Alledgedly."

Cuddy spent the next hour listening to how great her mother thought her new boyfriend was, her father sat there, pouting, it looked like to Cuddy.

House sat the food on the table, "Bon apetite."

Everyone sat and tried the lasagna, "This is delicious!" Kate exclaimed.

Cuddy looked nervously at her dad. "What do you think Dad?"

Christian Cuddy shrugged, "It's alright."

"Chris! It's wonderful Greg"

"Thank you."

"How did you meet Lisa?" The oldest Dr. Cuddy asked out of nowhere.

"We had a class together." House answered.

"A class? Aren't you a little old to be going to college?"

"I had two specialties." House knew where this was going, Cuddy's father was going to question everything about him to make sure he was good enough for his princess.

"Really?" Kate asked beaming. Her daughter had chosen well.

"How old are you Greg?"

"Dad!"

House smiled, trying not to overreact. "I turned 35 last week."

"You know Lisa's 25, right?"

"Yes, her birthday is the month before mine."

"You don't think you're a little old for her?"

"Dad!" Cuddy shouted.

"Christian! Maybe we should go Lisa."

"Maybe." Cuddy answered, glaring at her father. "Love you." She hugged her mother and opened the door.

"Bye baby." Her dad said, and after recieving and elbow in the ribs from his wife, "Greg." He stuck out his hand.

"Dr. Cuddy." House said shaking it.

"Bye Greg." Cuddy's mom said hugging him.

Only Cuddy could see his face and was trying very hard not to start laughing. He looked so uncomfortable, "Bye Mrs. Cuddy."

She pulled back, "Please, call me Kate."

"Good-bye Kate."

Cuddy closed the door behind her parents, "Want to see a movie to get our minds off this night?"


	4. Pt 4

_An: OK! Here's the new chapter. I swear I think school is meesing with my mojo, it took me forever to write the part where House-Nothing. School is the devil, Neon Trees is amazing, and [H]ouse is the greatest show on the planet._

"OK." House answered, "I just want to rinse off first, too much time with parents."

Cuddy smiled, "OK."

House went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, Cuddy sat on the couch. She waited a few minutes before she heard House yell, "Can you look in the box on the coffee table, I got a question."

Cuddy sat on the couch, and opened the box, it sort of looked like a jewelry box. She looked in, her eyes fell on a little felt box. A little felt _ring_ box. She opened it, there was a perfect diamond ring, the diamond about the size of the nail on Cuddy's pointer finger. Cuddy sat there for a minute, stunned. She heard the shower turn off.

"Do you want to get married?" His tone was like he just asked her if she wanted to get pizza, but he was so nervous about what her answer would be.

Cuddy looked at him, he was standing in the hallway, wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cuddy didn't say anything and looked back at the ring. House's heart sank.

He sat next to her on the couch and said quietly, "This is where you say 'yes' or 'no'"

Cuddy looked back at him, momentarily forgetting the ring, she nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, yes." At first, her voice came out as a whisper, but got louder. House smiled and she threw her arms around his neck. House wrapped his arms around her back and burried his face in her shoulder.

Cuddy let out a laugh, tears filling her eyes, "We move fast."

House pulled back, seeing the tears, cupped one of her cheeks and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy."

"Don't be. You've officially said you're willing to settle."

Cuddy punched him on the arm, "Don't ruin this for me!"

"I'm sorry."

"I think it's safe to say we're skipping the movie."

"I think you're right, you _are_ the boss."

"It's good you know who's in charge." House laid back on the couch and his new fiancee curled up at his side.

"I'm going to get you wet, I'm not dry yet."

Cuddy looked at her shirt, completely soaked. "You think I care? You just asked me to marry you, I couldn't care less."

"No, I asked you if you wanted to get married, not if you would marry me."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to be specific." House looked at her, "Do you want to call everyone you've ever known?"

"Yes please!"

House smiled, and handed her the phone, "I think we can agree not to tell my parents until a month before the wedding." Cuddy asked.

"Definitely, I'm OK with not telling my parents either."

Cuddy was about to dial a number, but said, "I've noticed two things."

"What?"

"We move incredibly fast in our relationship, and we tend to make important dates out of already important dates. When we get married, it should be nowhere near anything important."

"Watch, when we have kids, they'll be born around our wedding." That had just come out, House knew that Cuddy wanted children, not badly, but in the future.

It was all Cuddy could do not to jump up and down. She wanted kids later, after she had a career, but the thought that _he _wanted to make little House babies with _her_, that was almost too much. She however, decided to play it cool. She didn't want to scare him, so she snuggled up next to him and said, "I have a feeling we are going to be that couple that stays engaged forever."

House chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I'm okay with it if you are. Now don't you have some calls to make?"

* * *

"Dr. Thomason?" House walked into the classroom. The professor was packing his things away for summer.

"Dr. House."

"I came to talk about my job."

"You're resigning." This was not asked, this was said. "You asked for this job because this is the class you had together. I assume Lisa has found another job, somewhere else."

"Yes, Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey."

"General or Teaching?"

"Lisa's all about knowledge. Teaching."

"You know, this is the first time I've heard you reffer to Dr. Cuddy by her first name. Things going well?"

House smiled, "Never were bad. Good-bye. If I don't get back to pack, she might leave me here."

"What do you think you want to do in New Jersey?" Cuddy asked him later that night in bed.

House turned on his left to face her. "I don't know, I'm going to have to look around. Maybe, Strip Club Owner, Pimp, Fireman."

Cuddy laughed, "How about Doctor?"

House looked like she blew his mind with this sugestion. "Of course, it's so simple! That is one of the reasons why I love you!" He put her face in his hands, and gave her a quick kiss. "Can you show me one of the other reasons?"

* * *

_I hate being an intern._ Cuddy thought. She hated not having any responsibility, and the long hours. The worst part about it, was when she was home, she was asleep. She couldn't be with her fiancee like she wanted to be. _I want Greg_. She walked to the On Call Room for a nap, she stopped dead when she looked at the door. Cuddy smiled wide. "Greg!"

He walked over, and lifted her up, Cuddy like he could pick her up with ease. Like she weighed as much as a kid. "What are you doing here?" She asked, Cuddy had worked there four years and only when he had good news, did House come to visit her. Which, admittedly, was a lot.

"I work here."

Cuddy was thrilled, but sighed like she was disappointed. "Do you have to be employed everywhere I am?"

"Yes."

Cuddy smiled, "Good, cause I love it."

* * *

"Ow!" House tried to sit, but that damn lawyer shot him in the ass. _Paintball is a brutal sport. _House thought. A woman came off the field and sat down next to him. "I know you. You're responsible for the purple, sore spot on my ass."

"Sorry, but it must hurt more that a girl shot you." She said with a southern accent and a smile. "Stacy Bryce." She held her hand out to him.

"Greg House." he said shaking it. He looked back at the paintball field. He smiled, seeing Cuddy snipe people. She was a cold-blooded killer. House wondered why she gave up her position, then he saw everyone walking off the field. Cuddy looked around for him, she was adorable in her paintball outfit. She had her hair back, but her bangs were in her face. Cuddy saw him and walked triumphantly over. "Excuse me," House said to Stacy.

"Doctors won!" Cuddy declared jumping on him. She looked over at Stacy, "Who's that?"

"Stacy, she totally wants me."

Cuddy's face went blank, "Rematch!"

"Ignore her!" He yelled to everyone else. "I think this will tell her I'm already spoken for." House kissed his jealous fiancee. "Was that you that shot her? She came off right after me."

Cuddy smiled deviously, "Well, you're a wimp. Had to get her back for you."

* * *

"Ugh," House came back into the bedroom after taking a phone call from his mother. He dropped on the bed, bouncing Cuddy a little, "She wants us to come for Christmas, I even told her you were a Jew. She insists on you meeting my dad, and her."

"Fun," she smirked.

"Shut up." Something occured to him, he smiled, "You're going to be to busy to take a trip anywhere. We can't go."

"...Give me the phone." After dialing a number and waiting for an answer, Cuddy said, "Hey Annie." House's eyes went wide. Annie was one of her friends from the hospital, they always called each other when they needed their shifts covered. "Yeah, Greg's trying to get out of going home for Christmas," she leaned back, putting her hand on House's chest to keep him away from the phone. "Can you cover for me?...You are the greatest. Bye." House gave up and made a pouty face, "Have fun House!" He heard Annie yell. "Bite me!" He said into the receiver.

"Aw, babe, you know this'll be fine." Cuddy sat sideways in his lap. "I know you don't like your dad, but I know you love your mom, and I'd really like to meet them."

"I don't want you scared off," he mumbled.

"What? They can't be that bad."

"He is. He's a bastard coated bastard with bastard filling. Not like me, I'm just a bastard coated bastard with a light and creamy filling. I'm like the human Three Musketeer."

She smiled, and pushed his chest back until his back hit the bed, "You want to protect me from the big bad wolf."

"...No, I just don't want to deal with the bastard. To hell with your emotional well being."

"Aw, it's OK that you love me. Don't worry, if he gives me any trouble I'll do what I do best."

"I really don't want you doing that to my father." Cuddy glared at him, "Oh, so you mean you'll put his balls in a vise? Metaphorically." He ran his hands down her body, "In all fairness, I can think of other, more fun things you do well."

"Ohh, baby," she rubbed his cheek. "You're so not getting any of this." She started to move off him, but he grabbed her waist.

"You always say that, and you never mean it."

"...Well, hate to break tradition."

* * *

"You hate me," House started. Cuddy sighed, but continued to walk through the airport terminal, "I'm sure of it now."

"Greg, stop being a baby. It's three days."

"Exactly," he put his bags on the table to go through the x-ray machine, "that makes no sense. At most, we should be there two days, Christmas Eve, Christmas. Guess it's not your fault you don't know the propper number of days-"

She smiled at the ticket lady, handing her her ticket, "I swear to God Greg-"

"You can't do that." He put his and Cuddy's bags in the overhead compartment. She ducked under him and sat down, "But I wanted the window seat." He whined.

"What grown ass man whines about the window seat?"

"The ones with pretty blue eyes and an even prettier fiancee." He smiled at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but moved to the aisle seat.

"Now at least I can make sure you only have your eyes on things aproved by myself." She looked at him, but closed her eyes when he kissed her.

"My eyes are out the window, or on you. Sound good?" She nodded, House _hated_ when she got insecure. "...Wanna join the mile high club?"

"No." She answered flat, and opened her book. House smirked, it was worth a try. He closed his eyes and slept for the rest of the flight while Cuddy read. When they had landed and got their bags, Cuddy asked, "Why did you want the window seat? You slept the entire time."

"Getting what I want helps me sleep."

"That explains why you always fall asleep after sex."

"No, that's because you go for so long...Wait, that's a good thing. Damn you and your lack of flaws."

"Hey, at least you're getting married to perfection, so even if you look like you need lots of duct tape compared to me, you'll get to rub in everyone's face that you're married to this. That you get to do what ever you want, within reason, to perfection."

House smiled, "Yeah, I like doing reasonible things to you." Cuddy chuckled.

"So," she started when they got into the parking lot, "where's your parents?"

"See the woman running towards us?"

"I do now." There was a woman, she was running, incredibly well for someone in heels.

"Greg!" Blythe House squeazed her son's middle and arms so tight, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out. He tapped her, "Oh!" She exclaimed, relaxing her grip. "Sorry." His mother looked at Cuddy, "You must be Lisa."

Cuddy smled and nodded, she also, was pulled into a ribcage crushing hug. "Mom, please don't suffocate my girlfriend." Blythe let Cuddy go. "She needs air. That's something we learned at doctor school. Oxygen's essential." Cuddy rubbed her chest from where Blythe's necklace had been squished into. "So, obviously this is Lisa Cuddy."

"She's so pretty!" His mom beamed.

"Mom," he sighed, "she's also right here."

"I'm sorry, but you are gorgeous."

Cuddy smiled, "Thank you."

Blythe drove down the road towards her house, and House and Cuddy were sitting in the back."Oh, Greg, your father won't be home until later tonight, he's some training or something. Whipping those young men into shape." House mouthed 'Yes!' "Greg, try to get along this weekend." She said in her mom voice, looking at him in the rear view mirror, he sighed.

Cuddy looked at House, "What?" He asked, noticing her. She smiled and shook her head. When they pulled into House's old driveway, House grabbed his and Cuddy's bags while his mom gave her a tour.

"This is Greg's old room," she opened a door to a smallish room. It was pretty empty. For some reason, Cuddy didn't like this room. It wasn't House, and it seemed, she didn't know what it seemed like. It just was not her financee, the walls were white, it felt like she couldn't breathe in there, there was not the decor that filled half of her house. No posters, no anything that said, or even mumbled him. "Well, dinner should be ready by the time you guys get unpacked." Blythe said, pulling Cuddy out of her reverie. She smiled and nodded. House replaced his mother in the room.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your mom said food should be ready when we're done unpacking."

"Sweet." He set the bags on the bed and unzipped his.

She went on the other side of the bed and started opening her bag, "You never told me your dad was in the military."

"Well, as you know, I don't like him. But yeah, that's why we moved around so much." They finished putting their clothes away, and went into the kitchen in time to see John House come in. House immediately tensed. "Dad." He said.

"Greg. Who's this?"

"This is Lisa, my girlfriend."

John's eyebrow slightly went up in surprise, "You're Lisa? You're too pretty for my son."

"John!" Blythe came out of the kitchen, Cuddy's mouth slightly opened.

"I'm, not sure what to say to that. This really wasn't how I planned this conversation to go. In my head it was more like, 'Hi, I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you.' Not defending Greg. I'd appreciate if you don't bluntly say, or hint at me being out of his league. He's exactly how I like him." Blythe's eyebrows went up, John looked, pissed, and House smiled. House's dad shut up after that, so they had dinner, did the dishes, then went to bed. Cuddy enjoyed dinner, she liked House's mom, they talked and laughed for an hour and a half, not including when they were actually eating.

House and Cuddy, well, Cuddy, had volunteered them to do the dishes. Well, Cuddy was doing the dishes and House was watching. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said in her ear, "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Cuddy laughed, "I have a feeling that was one of the most entertaining things that's happened in awhile." She turned around and slipped her small hands into his, then she looked down at her left hand and frowned.

"I know," House rubbed the bare ring finger with his thumb, "it's weird it not being there." She nodded.

"I don't get why you're tired," she said as she got under the covers, "you slept on the plane."

"My mom's an awesome cook and a full stomach makes me sleepy." Cuddy moved closer to him and put her head and one of her hands on his chest. House wrapped an arm around her, "What's wrong?" He asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"Nothing," _How does he do that?_

"No, there's something wrong. You have that look, and you're talking with that quiet voice that women use when they think their husbands are cheating on-Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"No! No, I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just, I kinda feel like I don't know anything about you. I mean, I know about your adult life, but I don't know about your childhood, where you've lived, why you took up piano, why you hate your dad. I feel like I don't know you, and God, how did you live in this room? _I_ hate it in here. How did you live?" House chuckled, "Don't laugh at me feeling distant!"

"No, I just think it's cute. You know all the important stuff Lise, but if you really want to know." He clasped his hands and rested them on her hip, "I took up piano because my mom likes the way it sounds, it would piss off my dad, and I was good at it. I've lived in Egypt, Japan, the U.S., almost every country in Europe, China. We lived in Canada a few months. I was sort of a loner until I got into sports, then babes wanted me." Cuddy chuckled, "Don't laugh, you were one of the babes, infact you were the last babe." He kissed the top of her head, and she moved her cheek on his bare chest.

"I'm not getting anything about your dad huh?"

"Not a thing." And she was OK with that, she felt less claustrophobic now, even though House had a tight grip on her. Cuddy was lulled to sleep by House's steady heartbeat, she knew he fell asleep. Cuddy smiled, that was the only time his heartrate was normal when she was touching him, she loved after all the time they had been together, they still made each other's heartbeat just a little bit faster.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" House punched the wall, in the hallway outside of his boss' office. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled again, this time in pain. He had been working at PPTH, with his future wife, for 9 months. His boss had just told him that he was taking House with him to England to research a type of medicine. Normally House would have been reasonably excited, but he was going to be gone for a long time.

House had tried to decline, but his boss kept cutting him off with things like, "Dr. House there is no need to thank me," and "Dr. House really, you were the best canidate." House was walking down the hall, when he heard his name called, "Greg!" Only one person in that hell hole called him by his first name. He turned and sure enough, his beautiful bride-to-be was walking towards him.

Cuddy looked at her man's hand. "What happened?" She asked, examining it.

"I hit it." He said pulling it away from her. "Lisa, I have to leave the country for awhile."

"Why?" She asked smiling, "You on the run from the law?" When she looked in his eyes, she saw it was not the time to make jokes. "How long?"

"4 months. We're going to England to research some new medication."

Cuddy thought, "OK, 4 months isn't that long. Don't you dare be gone that long often, and you'd better come back at 4 months on the dot. Preferably sooner. And you will be back for my birthday with European gifts."

"Promiss." Cuddy hugged him, he didn't want to leave her. You could not convince him that _anything _was better than her. You couldn't toture him to get him to say it.

"Now I have some bad/good news. Bad news I'm going to be on call even more. Good news, I'll be done with my internship faster. By the time you leave probably."

"Does that mean more sex? After your internship is over."

"It could. Now don't piss off the English people."

"No promisses. You know how snooty those people are."

While House was away, to keep herself from calling him every 20 seconds, Cuddy threw herself into work. She hardly slept, she did anything that the hospital needed. Even the Dean, Dr. Taylor, noticed. He knew her from seeing her everywhere.

"Dr. Cuddy. Don't you have anything better to do than work all the time?" He finally asked her one day. "You are one hell of a doctor, you even do paperwork, but you need to get a boyfriend or something."

Cuddy was a little surprised that the Dean of Medicine was telling her to get a life. "I have one sir, Dr. Torres took him to England."

"Seperation issues?"

"A little. I just want to work so I don't call him 50 times a day."

"Well, you are the best at filling out paperwork, and getting patients to cooperate. Have you ever considered administration?"

"No, but now I think I have to." She said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

"30."

"A bit young."

"For what sir?"

"Just thinking out loud. I may tell you at a later time." With that, the old man walked away.

_An: First things first, I thought that was a very Housian proposal, if I'm wrong, tell me. To all of those who read my profile, TOLD YOU. As I was saying before, it took me forever to write the part where House going home. Possible SPOILER, that was precation, you will get to see House and Wilson meet. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm in a hurry, I'll go through later. Peace homies ;)_


	5. Pt 5

_An: OK, I don't know what the hell happened before, it uploaded the same chapter. Wierd. Guess what, I have a new chapter. Yes, yes, you all are overwhelmed with gratitude, but even better, [H]ouse/Huddy starts in 10 days. Squeal! Enjoy. Oh! Yeah._

_****__Disclaimer: ...What more do you need, right there in the word._

House's plane landed at 6, it was 5:58. Cuddy was so excited, she hadn't seen her fiancee in 4 months. That was 4 months too long for her, the plane landed. Since she was so short, Cuddy stood on one of the chairs to see over the crowd. She didn't care how stupid she looked, _House was coming home!_

It wasn't hard to find him, he was 6'1. "Greg!" Cuddy jumped off the chair and sprinted.

House just got off the plane, he looked at his bag strap, and adjusted it. At hearing his name, House thought, _Lisa!_ His head snapped up. His college sport had been lacross, but the way he ran through the crowd, you would have thought it was football. Cuddy jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Even though she had a grip worthy of a python, House wrapped one arm around her lower back, and one across her shoulder blades.

They didn't break the kiss for a minute and a half. When they did, Cuddy closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his. "I love you."

House sighed, "I'd almost forgotten what that sounded like. I love you."

"You have a beard." Cuddy noticed.

"Yeah, I was busy, and the only person that I care about impressing was in the United States. I guess I should stop waiting for Sean Connery. He's just so damn pretty."

"I like it. Can we go home? I haven't had you in _4 months_. That's along time forme. An _hour_ is along time for you. 4 months must have been torture."

"God I love you, but I have to get my stuff, and your expensive French boots."

"Ooo! Let's go! Hey! What are you doing?" House had started to let go of her.

"You want me to carry you? Did you get lazy while I was away?"

"I told you, you were gone for months. And like the way this feels," Cuddy added in a whisper, "I can tell you do too."

"I missed you." He excused.

When House and Cuddy got home, they didn't look in his bag, or even come out of their room for three hours. The first time, they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

They lay panting in bed, Cuddy rolled on her side, and put her hand on his chest. House smiled. "Again? Alright."

He pulled her ontop of him, "No. I think that's enough for right now. Can I have my expensive French boots now?"

"Ugh, you're just using me. Sex and French boots. Is that all I'm good for?"

"Hey, you use me for sex." Cuddy countered.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. That's all we think about, I'm pretty sure it's a rule."

"I'm going to make some sandwiches. You gave me a workout." She kissed his chest.

"That's also what we think about." He added as she got off of him, "Food."

"Well, you are in luck. What kind of sandwich do you want?"

House cocked his head, "Please come to work like this tomorrow."

Cuddy put on a robe. "Sorry, I think people might object."

"None of the guys would. On second thought, come in jeans and a turtle neck."

"What kind of sandwich?"

"Turkey please."

Cuddy put her ring back on, and went into the kitchen, she had her House back. "OK, turkey." She told herself. "A lot of turkey. Mustard?" She called.

"Yeah," House put his hands on her hips. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Cause you're good to me." When Cuddy turned around, she frowned. "I disaprove this outfit."

"If you take off the robe, I'll take off the jeans."

"Deal." She gave him a quick kiss, and turned her back to him. "If you want me to make your sandwich, go lay down. Strip first."

House kissed the back of her head, then slapped her ass. "Get it done woman!"

Cuddy smiled, he was rude, abrasive, idiotic, and didn't give a damn about anyone. But he cared about _her_, and he was _her_ abrasive idiot. Cuddy put the sandwiches on a big plate. "Two turkeys for you-"

"And half a PB&J? No, you're eating half of one these." House frowned, "You still have a robe on."

"Do you still have pants on?"

"No. I follow rules. Most of the time."

"You're under the covers. And you never follow rules."

"I do when they involve nudity." He pulled his fiancee onto his lap.

"Eat, then we can have sex."

"M'kay." House said with a mouthful of turkey.

* * *

Cuddy slowly opened the Dean's door. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Taylor."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to ask your opinion on something. I'm retiring you see. And I wanted you to help me find a replacement."

"Sir, I don't know that I'm qualified to help you make that decision."

"I think you are, this will impact you. I have a person in mind. She's proffessional, hardworking, and has a good relationship with, I could swear, everyone. She is a little young though, this job might be somewhat overwhelming at first."

"Who is it?"

"You, Dr. Cuddy."

"Me? I-I. Are you sure you don't want someone more experienced?"

"Dr. Cuddy," Dr. Taylor walk around his desk, smiling. "You have done more for this hospital in the last few months, than some doctors have done in years. Granted, that may have been because you were suffering from separation anxiety, but if you can keep up the good work, you have the job." Cuddy stood there, stunned. "Dr. Cuddy? A simple nod of the head would be acceptable."

Cuddy nodded. "Taylor, my boss wants something stupid. So I'm here to ask for something dangerous that proves him wrong." House said as he opened the door.

"You'd also have to be able to say no to him." Dr. Taylor told Cuddy. "What do you need?"

House looked at Cuddy, "I need to cut off the top of her skull. It's all in there." House handed the file to Taylor. While Taylor read the file, House mouthed, _What does he want?_

_Later. Good news._ Cuddy mouthed back.

* * *

"Lisa, why did you admit me?" House had come in complaining of leg pain, he had been sent home and told to rest. When that didn't work, Cuddy told him he was being admitted.

"Because I said so." She pushed him back on the bed. "Lay down."

"You should go work in legal with Stacy. The hospital would never lose a case. Can you bring my bag from home?"

"Which bag?"

"The brown one, it has a bunch of books in it. You know, I think the bag may weigh more than you."

"Shut up." Cuddy said as she walked out of his room towards the elevator.

"Yeah, he's only here cause his girlfriend's about to be the new Dean." Cuddy heard one nurse say.

"Have you not seen the rock she wears? He popped the question, they might be married."

"When'd she start wearing it?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"How are they not married?"

"I don't know. He probably doesn't really want to marry her."

Cuddy walked up from behind them, "Hello, ladies." She said pleasantly.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy."

"Do either of you have problems with Dr. House being here" She asked in an ice cold voice.

"No, ma'am."

"Good, maybe you two shouldn't gossip when you know next to nothing about the subject. Have a nice day." Cuddy turned on her heel and marched away.

"She's kind of scary." She heard one nurse say.

Cuddy set the bag on House's bed. "Medical journals. Really? That's what you want to read?" She started looking through them. "Some of these aren't in English."

"Do you want me to read them to you? I'll speak French." He scooted over and patted the bed. She smiled and laid down next to him. After wrapping his arms around her, subconsiously letting the world know that she was his, he began to read the journal. A few pages in he stopped. "Muscle cell death! That's what it is. I have a blood clot, and I need to have it removed."

"Greg. That could wash all kinds crap back into your system."

"You want me to amputate? It's not even bad yet Lisa."

"...I'll book an O.R."

* * *

"Ah!" House was screaming in pain, the damage was worse than he had anticipated. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though.

Cuddy gently squeazed his hand to let him know she was still there, he answered with a squeaze so hard, it felt like something was constricting her hand. "Greg, it's not getting better."

"It's only been a day." House swallowed hard. "We have to give it more time."

"You shouldn't be in this much pain." Tears were filling her eyes. "Give me one reason you can't live without some muscle."

"I won't be able to lift you." He to smile, "I know you love that."

"I don't care if you can't lift me, I just want to have you."

"Lisa, please. I can't. Just a little more time. Please." Cuddy kissed his forehead. "Don't leave." House said.

"I'm going to give you morphine so you can sleep. I swear I'll be here when you wake up." She injected the morphine, within moments he was asleep. Cuddy walked outside to where Stacy was waiting, they had become good friends over the years.

"How is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain." Cuddy put her fist to her mouth. "He won't let me do anything, Stacy. He won't let me help him."

Stacy hugged her, "Lisa, he's going to be fine. Do you think he will let this beat him?"

Cuddy laughed, "No."

House woke up a few hours later, Cuddy asleep in a chair next to him. "Lisa!" He said, "Lisa wake up!"

"Hm?"

"The pain is starting to subside. It hurts like hell, but it's better."

It took Cuddy a moment to regester this, "Oh my god!"

"Now I get to keep my leg. Guess I was right."

"Is this really the time for that?"

"Yes, I like being right."

"Normally I do too, but I'm glad I was wrong."

It took a little over a week for the pain to go completely away. House and Cuddy were getting ready to go home, it was night, and Cuddy started as Dean in the morning. House insisted that they take the stairs, and when the got to the balconey above the main entrance, House stopped.

"Everyone that's still here, pay attention!" He shouted to the few remaining people in the loby. "I'm leaving with full use of my leg, and I plan to celebrate by going home, making love to my sexy fiancee while holding her against the wall, and then I'm going to eat a sandwich!"

"You are so lucky no one can see my face. And your leg isn't strong enough to hold me up. Maybe next week."

When they got to the car, House asked. "Why haven't we done that yet?"

_An: Um, just so you know, Byrce isn't Stacy's last name, I made that up. I think in the next chapter, House meets you know who. Sorry if Cuddy getting the job seemed stupid, I don't know how these things work._


	6. Pt 6

_An: Two updates in one day. Not bad huh? So, here's the deal, I've got good news, and bad news. Bad news, there is only one chapter after this. Good news, it's heeeeeeeella long. Like, longer than any of these. So, enjoy this chapter. And by the way, I still don't own [H]ouse, _=(

"Ugh, I don't want to be Dean anymore!" It had been Cuddy's first week on the job, at first she like that everything moved fast, then she realized _everything_ moves fast. She had plopped on the bed, House put his hands on her shoulders, and started to kiss her neck and shoulders. Not trying to turn her on, just trying to relax her. It was doing a little of both.

"Think about all the things you'll do as Dean."

"Like what?" Cuddy asked pouting.

"Well," House picked her up off the bed. "I can still do that."

This didn't get the response he wanted, "I already did that. Besides, that wasn't when I was Dean."

"OK." He sat back on the bed with her sideways in his lap. "You are going to keep the hospital running smoothly-"

"How is that a good thing? That's a lot of pressure."

"I know you can do it, you're too anal and controling for it not to happen. Which I love." House's compliments didn't always come out as compliments. "And I will always be here to help you." He started kissing her neck again.

Cuddy closed her eyes, then realizing what he was doing, said, "You're not getting any."

House fell back on the bed, "Aw." He sat there for a few seconds with his eyes closed. Cuddy laid on top of him, and started nibbling his earlobe. "I thought you said I'm not getting any?"

"Yeah. Then I remembered what a crappy day I had, and what I stressful things I have to do tomorrow."

House opened his eyes, and rolled over, so he was on top. "Allow me to destressify."

* * *

Cuddy was so happy, she was in her new house, with _her _House, she had been Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for 2 years, with no major disasters, her fiancee was one of her doctors, he had just convinced her to open a Diagnostics department, and they were getting married in _7 months_! But there was one thing that was bothering Cuddy. She was convinced that it shouldn't bother her, they hadn't talked about it in years, and she wasn't even sure if he still wanted to do it. But she wanted what she wanted.

Cuddy was standing in front of the mirror, House was on the bed reading some medical journal in, Dutch or something. Cuddy never could remember all the launguages he spoke, "I want to make little House babies with you!"

House tilted his head from behind the book, smirking. "I love the way you phrased that."

Cuddy's cheeks burned, turning to look at him she said, "Sorry."

"Do you really want to?" He asked, studying her face.

Cuddy sat on the bed next to him, "Yes."

"OK."

"OK, like 'yes' OK, or 'OK' like 'I understand you want to have a baby'?"

"OK like 'yes, I want to make little House babies with you.'"

"Oh my god!"

House set the book on his nightstand, and pulled Cuddy against him. "I think we should get started."

Cuddy smiled. "I can't," He slid his hand under her shirt to her bra. "I have a board meeting tomorrow morning." She continued, grabbing his hand. "I can't...I'll be exhausted...in the morning." House was blowing in her ear, and rubbing his lips where her shoulder met her neck. He quickly discovered that having a beard was a good idea for when he wanted to turn her on. "God damn you!" Cuddy exclaimed as she pulled him on top of her.

* * *

"Why did you make me come here?" House whined. Cuddy had made him go to a medical conference in Louisiana, by himself.

"Because, the hospital needs good publicity and you have managed to piss off nearly everyone in medicine." Cuddy told him in a duh tone.

"And I should be punished for their idiocy and lack of a sense of humor?"

"Then let's try this reason. Because I said so."

"Oh, it makes sense now... I miss you."

"It's been one day...I miss you too. You can't tell anyone though. I can't show weakness. Now go play nice with the other doctors."

"God you're sexy when you're telling me what to do. What are you wearing?"

"Bye Greg." Cuddy hung up.

House smiled at his phone, he was watching everyone in the lobby, _This is going to be a long boring weekend._ House cocked his head, there was a guy pacing back and forth with a huge box. House casually walked by him. His name tag said Dr. James Wilson, Oncology. House looked at the box, Diamond Fairbanks.

_Divorce attorneys. Tough break man._ House looked at the clock, _Damn, class time._

After an incredibly boring day of lectures and people talking to him, House went out for a drink. He ordered beer, and thought about how he had gone to _two_ stupid things for a girl. Infact, he had gone to more than two things for the _same_ girl. He was whipped and proud...silently. "Will you please stop playing that song?" House looked behind him, Dr. Wilson, sitting with quiet a few bottles in front of him, was talking to the guy at the juke box.

Five minutes later, that same guy played the same song. "Please, shut it off." Wilson said politely. "SHUT IT OFF!" He threw a bottle at a mirror, shattering it. While the oncologist looked stunned, everyone except for him and House, he knew Cuddy would kill him, started throwing bottles and glasses. A few drunk people started punching people.

James Wilson sat in a holding cell, a little drunk, in prision. He had been on edge since he got the divorce papers from his soon-to-be exwife, Samantha. He had thought that a drink would help relax him, but one drink led to another drink, and another, and a few more after that. James was usually patient and nonconfrontational, but he was sad and drunk. "James Wilson." The officer said as he opened the cell. "Your bail has been posted."

Wilson looked up and expected to see his wife, but it was the guy from the bar. He had been sitting in the corner, he'd looked sad too. "I took care of it Wilson." He greeted him with.

_Is that Dr. House, the diagnostician from the conference?_ "Doc-House." When they were outside, it was morning, Wilson had spent the night in jail, the grumpy, yet some how excited doctor told him that he'd set him up with a lawyer, and he could get the charges dropped if Wilson paid for the antique mirror he broke. "Of course. Let me buy you lunch, or breakfast. Whatever happens to be appropriate for the time of day."

"Sorry, don't swing that way. I'm joshing with you," House assured Wilson, seeing the look on his face.

He relaxed, "Then let me buy you..."

House sighed, "Lunch."

"Then let me buy you lunch."

Wilson and House were in a resturaunt. Wilson was attempting to talk to House. He'd tried work, family, where he lived. Nothing. House's phone rang, "House."

"'House'? I don't get a 'hello'?"

House smiled, "Hi. What are you calling me about?" He said, pretending to be annoyed.

"To ask how the conference is going."

"Well, I'm coming home tomorrow. Lise, I can't talk right now."

"Why? Did you find someone else?" She joked.

"No, I made nice with another doctor."

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you." She said teasingly.

"Bye."

"I love you."

"You too."

"What? 'You too'? No, you had better give me a 'I love you Lisa Cuddy.'"

"I love you Lisa Cuddy. Bye."

"Bye." House could practically hear her smiling over the phone, "Soon I'm going to be Mrs. House." She hung up.

House smiled at his phone, "Who was that?"

"My boss. Or fiancee. Whatever."

"She's a doctor. I know that name. Dr. Cuddy, right?"

"No. Dr. Pepper."

Wilson ignored this, "Dr. Cuddy. She's in Princeton?"

"Yeah. You heard of her?"

"She the youngest Dean of Medicine I know of."

House smiled at his food, "She always was an overachiever."

_There's something to talk about. Her._ Wilson thought. "Have you set a date? For the wedding I mean."

"Yeah. May 22." House laughed. "The day after her birthday."

Apparently there was a joke about her birthday or something. "Did you want to keep all the important stuff together?"

House smiled even wider, "She insists that the best time to get married is late May, or early June. She didn't want to make another important date out of an important date. My birthday isn't late or early enough in June for it to work. 'Duh, Greg'" He said impersonating his bride to be.

"Good luck. Marriage is tough."

"You married?"

"Recently divorced. I don't understand it. We never fight, we love each other. I don't know where it went wrong. Where I went wrong."

"You don't ever fight? Well, that's mistake number 1. Lisa and I fight all the time."

"And she's happy? You're both happy?"

"She must be pretty damn," A corner of his mouth went up, "She wants to become Mrs. House, and 'make little House babies'." House wasn't paying attention to Wilson. _They must be really happy._ Wilson thought.

"How long have you been together?"

"More than 6 and a half years."

"How many years have you been engaged?"

"More than six of them. That was another thing wasn't it? You and your exwife went on dates, you were together for a few years, moved in together for more than three months before you got engaged?"

"Yeah."

"And when you took her on dates, you made sure everything was perfect. That she would love what you were doing."

"Yeah." Wilson thought that in a relationship, caring how the other person felt, and making sure they were happy was how it was supposed to happen.

"And you waited a few dates before you slept together."

"What did you do?"

House counted on his fingers how his and Cuddy's relationship progressed. "First of all, we fight _all_ the time." House smirked, "Except for when we need love. Which is quite frequently."

Wilson was amazed that House could talk about his sex life with a complete stranger, and totally at ease. Smiling, while he told Wilson where he went wrong. "How do you stay happy when you fight all the time?"

"We fight about stupid stuff. I guess we just like arguing, I think that's what attracts us. She's a babe don't get me wrong, but we like a challenge. And neither of us are shy, when we are bothered or pissed off, we pick a fight. Get it out. No fighting is actually worse than fighting about who took out the trash last."

"You've fought about that?"

"We've fought about whether or not the freeway was faster than taking a short cut I found. While we were in the car, and I was taking a left onto the freeway. Next, we didn't really go out. Except for when I took her to dinner after I came back."

"Where'd you go?"

"Back home."

"Why?"

"I got expelled. Any way, she jumped me on the first night we spoke."

Wilson nearly choked on his soup. "You mean... like... you started out-"

"Yes! Our relationship started out as a one night stand. Then I got expelled."

"If it was a one night stand. Why'd you come back?"

"She was driving me crazy. It took me a week before I couldn't stand not being with her. I decided I had to go back, but it took me another week before I could go back."

"What'd she say when she saw you?"

"'House'"

"Really?"

"Yes, I told you. One night stand, and everyone calls me House. And that was 6 and a half years ago. Another question. How long could you be away from your wife before you felt sick?"

"I don't know."

"That could be because you haven't been gone long enough," House mumbled. "What's the longest you've ever been away from her?"

Wilson exhaled slowly, thinking. "Six months."

"Did you feel like it was the worst time of your life?"

"No, I mean I missed her, but I've had worse."

"That's bad. You took too long to remember how long you'd been away-"

"You know exaclty how long-"

"Four months, one week, two days." Wilson was astonished. "It hurt every minute, and it hurt until she jumped on me at the airport. I said 'jumped _on_ me'! Not 'she jumped me'." House clarified when Wilson looked shocked and impressed. "I want to go home." House whispered to himself.

Jokingly Wilson said, "Is it hurting?"

House looked at him, "If you ever meet her, you are not allowed to talk. Where do you live?"

"New York, but I might move."

"If you move to Plainsboro, look us up." Before Wilson could answer, House's phone rang. "Hello," He suspected it was Cuddy, but wasn't willing to say 'I love Lisa Cuddy' incase it wasn't.

"I realized, you are supposed to be listening to a lecture right now." Cuddy told him.

"But Mommy!" House whined.

"Go."

"How do you know I'm not there?" House challenged.

"If you were at the conference, you would be talking much louder."

"No, I can't fly home to service you!" House yelled. Making Wilson feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you are coming home tomorrow. You can service me then."

"You are making it very hard to not be hard."

"Is that doctor still there?"

"Yes." House smiled at Wilson.

"Stop trying to scare off one of the three people in the world that can stand you. Greg, he has stayed there for at least 10 minutes. What are you guys talking about?"

"What we do when our bitches get us down."

"Would you like me to me to make a ballon animal out of your penis?"

"Ha. If you do that, you don't get a baby."

"You got me. Now go listen to boring people talk. Bye."

"Bye." House looked at Wilson, "My mommy said I have to go to class."

House was walking to the hotel dining room, "House!" Wilson called. "You done packin' already?"

"Never unpacked."

"Where you going?"

"Dining room. Are you afraid I'll get lost?"

"No. It's just, you don't seem to like many people, and I thought you would get bored by yourself. I guess you could call Dr. Cuddy, if you were bored."

"If you want to buy me dinner, just say so."

Wilson smiled, he was bored, and House was refreshingly blunt. Also, House seemed like he needed something to take his mind off being in Louisiana while his fiancee was in Jersey. Wilson also needed something to take his mind off of Sam.

_An: I thought Wilson desevered a lot of time =) He is just that awesome and we all know it. Important shizzle is happening in the next chapter. Obviously, I mean, the series finale doesn't have useless information. Salut mes amis. _


	7. Pt 7

_An: Bon fete. A new chapter. House comes home, and some other stuff. 9 days! OMG, I saw this episode still, wow, House. Just, wow. Damn it! 9 days needs to go by faster!_

Cuddy was in the clinic talking to a nurse, "I need you to order a-" House wrapped his arms around her from behind. "This had better be Greg."

House laughed, "You're magic!"

Cuddy put her hand on his, "I need you to order a blood test for the patient in exam room 1."

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy." The nurse walked away.

"Can we go have sex in your office?" House whispered in Cuddy's ear.

"No." She turned in his embrace, "I missed you."

"You too." He tried to kiss her.

She held her fingers to his lips, "Not right here. Come to my office with me."

"You said no sex though." She led him to her office.

"I want you to be with me while I work. If you come to my office you don't have to work."

"Sold." He held her office door open, "I want to do something tonight."

"You never want to do anything. What happened at the conference?"

"Nothing. I want to make sure you're happy."

She pulled him by the shirt, "I will always be happy, as long as I have you. We can just stay in if you want."

"I want what you want, if you want to go out, let's go out."

"What should we do?"

"How about dinner? We could go Elements."

"OK. Why didn't you tell me what time you were getting back? I would have come to get you."

"I wanted to surprise you." He kissed her and left. She looked at him, _Did something happen? It had to be something at the conference._ Cuddy went back to work, still thinking about what could be getting under her man's skin. Stacy came in near the end of the day, "Hey. Greg's back."

"He came and saw me. Do you know if something is wrong with him? This is going to be the strangest reason some one would think there's something wrong with their fiance, but we're just strange. He wants to take me out tonight, and he wasn't trying to grab my ass."

"He didn't say anything to me. What do you think is wrong?"

"I'm not sure, he just seemed, I don't even know. I think something happened at the conference. If he says anything, you know, about it, could you tell me?"

"Of course. Where are you two going?"

"Elements."

"Nice. Do you think he did something stupid?"

Cuddy laughed, "God I hope not, but I wouldn't put it past him." At 6, House walked into her office, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." They drove directly to the restaraunt, when they were seated and looking at the menues, House said, "We probably shouldn't have come here."

Cuddy looked at him over her menu suspiciously, "Why?"

"Cause you like this place and I'm me." They both laughed.

"Then you have to be on your best behavior, don't you?"

"Kill joy." Cuddy looked at her ring, "Second thoughts, or admiring?"

"Are you kidding me? I have been waiting 7 years for our schedules to be empty and us to set date. No way in hell I'm changing my mind."

"Keep in mind that you said that on the day of the wedding, and every day after that."

"I'm not changing my mind," she took his hand. "Do you still want to have a baby?"

"No," he looked her straight in the eye, she looked hurt, confused, and disappointed. "I want to have 2."

Cuddy's mouth was slightly open, "Really? You want..."

"Yeah. When we start ignoring them, they can keep each other entertained." He smiled.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you ignore them. Have you picked a best man yet?"

House groaned, "I still don't understand why we can't just do this simply and in private." He smirked, "I mean, that is how we do everyth-"

"Have you decided?" The server asked, cutting off House's inappropriate dinner conversation.

"Yes." Cuddy answered, glad for the change of topic. They ordered, and ate, not talking about his best man. Cuddy knew they would somehow come to something that was in no way appropriate for an evening out. So instead, they talked about the hospital, the conference, and Wilson. When they got home, House groaned, "We have to call our parents, don't we?"

"Sorry. It's a good thing we waited to tell them. 7 years is probably a new record for being engaged. I hate when they come, or we go. I have to take off my ring..."

He picked up her left hand and looked at the ring, "You get to call your parents first." She rolled her eyes, "Hey, you like your parents."

"Your parents like me." She countered.

"...Your mom likes me. You just don't want to call because you know your dad'll flip."

"Psh, I don't care." House gave her a 'Yeah right' look. "...Give me the damn phone."

He kissed her cheek, "It's in the bedroom." She stuck out her tongue, and walked into the bedroom. _Ding dong._ House looked at his watch, 8 "Who's that?" He opened the door, "Wilson. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No! Actually it's a perfect time. Come in." House moved so Wilson could come in. "You saved me from talking to my parents and listening to my future father-in-law trying to turn his daughter against me."

"Greg, come on-" Cuddy walked in from the bedroom, "Oh, hi." She went to stand next to House.

"This is Wilson." House wrapped his arm around her. "He was the doc I was talking to at the conference. This is Lisa Cuddy."

"Hi." Cuddy stuck out her hand, Wilson shook it. "I think you've earned a drink. Not many people can be around Greg for long, not to mention come and see him." Wilson smiled.

"Thanks babe." House said. She hugged him.

"I actually just came to say hi." Wilson said. "I might move here, depends on a few things. Well, it was nice to meet you Lisa, House." They shook hands, and Wilson left.

Cuddy turned to House, "We still have to call our parents."

"Damn! You didn't do that already?" He sighed, "OK, let's go."

Cuddy dialed her parents number, _Ring ring, ring ring. _"Hello?" Her mother answered.

"Mom? Hi, it's Lisa."

"Lisa! How are you and Greg?"

"We're fine, actually we're better than fine. We're-We're getting married."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, "AAHH! Chris! Chris! Get in here!"

"What? What happened?" She heard her father yell.

"For Pete's sake Christian!" Kate yelled. "Put the bat _down_! Lisa's getting married!"

"To?" He asked.

"Greg of course!"

"...She on the other end?" The was some noise, then Christian said into the reciever, "Lisa?"

"Hi Dad," she said tiredly. "I heard what you said."

"Baby, I just want to make sure you want this."

"I've been with him over _6 and a half years!_"

"And it took him this long to propose!"

"No, Dad!" Cuddy was getting really upset. "He propsed the night of my graduation from Michigan! He loves me! So whether you like it or not, we're getting married 5 months. Tell Mom I love her." Cuddy hung up.

"Chris!" Kate Cuddy hissed at her husband. "Why would you say that?"

"...He's too old for her."

"Yeah right. If she had someone her age, you'd be saying he was too young, and he couldn't take care of her. Face it, you just want her to bring a Jewish boy home."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not, but you need to stop when she found what she wants. So what if he's a little old for her? He makes her happy."

Cuddy sat on their bed, fuming. "Lise, it's OK. One of my future in-laws likes me, and you love me. Long as I got you, and you're happy, it doesn't matter what other people think. Your dad is just freaking out that his little girl is getting taken away from him by a 40 year old atheist."

She smiled at him, "40?"

"Shut up."

"He didn't get like this with Julia, well, I guess I wouldn't know if he did, I was at school."

"Too busy partying and blacking out to remember to go home." She socked him on the arm, "Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby, and call your parents."

House started grumbling, but took the phone and dialed his parents' number. _Ring ring ring, Ring ring ring. _"Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick uupp." He whispered quietly. _Yes! Voice mail._ The recording of his mother's voice had just ended "Yes!", when she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered cheerily.

_Dammit!_ he mouthed. "Hi, Mom. Uh, it's me."

"Greg! You haven't called in a long time! How's Lisa?"

"She's good."

"Understatement!" Cuddy said into the reciever.

House put the phone to his shoulder, "Did you want me to do this or not? Then shut up, and let me do it my way." He put the phone back to his ear, "Uh, Mom. We're getting married."

"Honey! I am so happy for you! Let me talk to her."

"She wants to talk to you," he gave the phone to her. "See, she knows not to call my dad into the room when I tell her good news."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Hi...Yeah, finally...Oh it's beautiful." She looked at her ring. "Yes...Oh, I wouldn't do it justice, you'll just have to see when you come for the wedding...5 months, May 22nd." Cuddy laughed, "I'm sure John will be thrilled." House rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll see you then...Bye."

John House was less than excited. More confused, "Why?" Was what he said when his wife told him that their son was going to marry his girlfriend. "She's, I don't know. Out of his league."

"John. She loves him."

"Which brings me back to 'why'."

Blythe sighed, "Oh John."

House was laying on the bed, Cuddy was laying next to him on his arm, he had his other hand on her stomach, and she was running her fingertips back and forth over the back of his hand. "Why do you hate your dad so much?"

She felt him tense, "Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can talk to me." She turned and put her head on his chest, "It's not like I'm going to hold anything against you. I would just like to know why my future husband and father of my children hates his father so much." House remained silent. "Please talk to me. You know you can trust me. Please."

House exhaled slowly, his arms held Cuddy close to him. She didn't feel unlike a teddy bear, but if he needed one, she was damn sure going to be as big and fluffy as he needed. "...When I was a kid," he tightened his arms even more and put his forehead on the top of her head, "he, you know how I broke my arm when I was a kid?." Cuddy's jaw dropped, she hugged him tightly. "If something wasn't exactly so, or I disobeyed an order, or talked back, questioned authority...I know what you're going to ask, why didn't my mom stop it, what did he do."

"No. I'm not going to ask, if you want to tell me, you know you can, but if you can't, wait until you can."

He sighed, "I don't deserve you."

Cuddy moved so she was stradling his waist, and pinned his arms above his head, "Why do you always say that?"

He looked her directly in the eye when he answered, "Because it's true."

"You deserve every bit of me. Look, this rock on my finger means _I_ decide what you do and don't deserve. What you do deserve is a better father, and two beautiful children with the woman you love, which had better be me."

He smiled, "I'd be an idiot if I didn't."

"That was a very good answer."

"...Can we try to make a baby now?"

"No!" Cuddy laughed. "After the wedding. I don't want to have a belly, I want to look good on my wedding day."

House grabbed her wrists, and rolled on top of her with his knees on either side of her. With his lips centimeters from hers, he asked, "Why do you refuse to believe that you look good all the time? You look better than me." She smiled, then brushed her lips against his. "What was that for?"

"You're being sweet." House sighed and rolled off her.

"You ruined it. Now what am I going to tell people when they ask why you're in such a good tomorrow?"

"You could tell them you gave me mind blowing sex."

He turned his head, "But that would be ly-" he was shut up by Cuddy's lips. She stopped, "I changed my mind, you didn't ruin it." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it.

Cuddy opened her eyes when her alarm went off, she started to get up, but House grabbed her arm and pinned her to the matress with the right side of his body. "Why did you set your alarm earlier than normal? God's not up yet."

"You don't believe in God," she reminded.

"Don't care." His eyes still weren't open, "Go to sleep."

"I can't." She wriggled under him, "I have to interview for an opening in Oncology." He didn't move, she kissed him, "Now will you let me go?" House sighed, but lifted up his arm.

"You're more tired than you usually are." House said. "Stay in bed for a little while longer, I'll write you a doctor's note."

"The reason I'm tired," she whispered in his ear, "is because you kept me up later than usual."

House smiled, "You weren't complaining last night." It was true, she didn't and she wasn't now, it was just that she was tired. Interviews for Oncology were not actually up to her, but the department head was at medical convention researching new advances.

Cuddy was sitting at her desk, and picked up the next resume in the pile. _James Wilson. No._ But sure enough, Wilson walked through her door.

"I was told I'm interviewing with you instead."

"Yes you are. This is what you came into town for, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Cuddy found Wilson to be a terrific candidate, and would have hired him in the room if she wasn't basing her opinion on less than 2 minutes before her fiancee did something potientally illegal and that needed her imediate attention. "Well, I must say I'm impressed," reading her pager _House 911_. "Unfortunately my fiancee has incredibly bad timing. Would you mind waiting a few minutes while I go yell at him?"

"Of course."

"House!" _Oh, she's pissed._

House froze, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad are you right now?" He turned around to face her, she was pissed.

"11! You can't forge your patient's signature!"

"Technically, Chase did it."

"I don't want your technicalities! Let me make this perfectly clear. Neither you, nor your lackies, or anyone for that matter can forge a signature." She said slowly. "Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good. Now, I have to go tell your newest buddy he has a job." House smiled, _Cool._

"Get out of my office," Cuddy yelled at House, "and don't come back you've done the tests! And no forging, I want them done by _you_, and I want to see them before you do anything else!" They glared at each other a moment, then House stormed out. Wilson had only been working there 2 months and surprisingly never seen that. So when he came down for his clinic hours and saw the 2 screaming at each other, he asked Nurse Brenda "What's going on?"

"House wants a test" She answered without even looking up.

"That's normal?"

"Yep." House came out, red in the face.

"She's impossible!"

"You want to cut out a piece of a patient's brain without evidence." Brenda told him with a 'Stupid' look.

"Shut up Brenda."

"Ooo." She grabbed some files and stood up. "Looks like someone got overruled by their love muffin. Take these to Dr. Cuddy for aproval." she told a nurse. Wilson looked at Brenda with a questioning look, "I know better than to go in there after he comes out." Wilson and House were suposed to go out later, and he was really hoping that House wouldn't be all moody. At 8, Wilson knocked on House and Cuddy's door. It was awhile before someone answered, but House opened the door, still tying a robe, and he had a gooffy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you high?"

House laughed, "Not exactly."

"Well, we were going to go out."

"Oh right. I'll be out in a minute." At the bar, Wilson was dying to ask what House was doing. "You want to know what I was doing, don't you?"

"Well, you answer the door and it looks like you just did some really good drugs, yeah, I want know where I can get them."

He smiled, "Lisa."

"Lisa?" His jaw dropped, "But you guys were screaming at eachother like, 7 hours ago."

"I told you we fight a lot. We usually continue fighting until her shirt comes off actually. Hhmm. Good times. That reminds me, I have to get home." He pulled out some cash and put it on the bar.

"Again?"

"No, she wants me to look at, _something_, for the wedding. See you tomorrow."

It was a month before the wedding, and House didn't have a best man. Wilson was eating in the cafeteria reading a patient's file, and Cuddy was pushing House towards him. She looked annoyed, and he was whining, "Do it!" She told him, "Go ask him."

"But Mooom!"

"Do it!" House sighed in defeat.

"She insists on this," he started. "Wilson, do you want to be my best man?" He said it fast and it was barely comprehendable .

"Really? Yeah." Cuddy jumped, literally, up in the air.

"Yes! So I can't only have 1 bridesmaid-"

"Which would be Stacy." House said.

"I don't know how Julia would feel about that-"

"But who cares about you're sister? I know you don't like her."

"...But so Stacy's not the only 1 up there, you're getting people from my side as groomsmen." He rolled his eyes, "Hey. You're the one that decided that solving puzzles was more important than making friends. So you will take my brother-in-law and cousins whether you like it or not."

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled, "See, that's why I keep you around. You know how to listen. To me." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Stacy I think I'm going to throw up!"

"No you're not." She said calmly. "This is how it is going to work, you will walk down that aisle, stand next to Greg, you both will say I do, go to the reception, then go on your honeymoon and come back pregnant." Cuddy laughed.

"It'll work exactly like that?"

"Exactly. That's how it worked for me and Bryan. Only we skipped the pregnant thing."

"OK. Greg would laugh if he could see me."

"I'm going to throw up." House was not any better, he could almost garuntee vomit.

"If you do that, she won't want to kiss you." Wilson told him.

"You're right." House straightened up. "Please Lise, don't change your mind."

"She's not going to change her mind. She willing to be impregnanted with your spawn, I think she loves you."

"Thank you." He responded sarcastically.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy turned around. "What if it rains?"

"Lisa, you've checked the weather at least 5 times, since 8:00. Right now, it's 9. It's not going to rain."

"Is my tie straight?" Wilson nodded. "Is it really straight or are you just tired of me freaking out?"

"I would not lie to you, and it's a tie. It's fine. It's time to go. Don't throw up."

"Thanks for the tip." Again, sarcastically.

"What I'm here for." House stood at their outside altar, very barely breathing.

"Lisa, I can see him right now. Here's there."

"What's he look like?"

"He has a tie, as requested. He looks as nervous and excited as you do. I'll see you out there." Cuddy nodded to her friend.

"We're up next Dad. I don't want to hear anything negative about him."

"Not today. You look beautiful." Cuddy smiled, _Don't cry_. "Time for you to make him the luckiest man on earth." He offered her his arm, and she took it. "Nothing to be nervous about." He whispered.

When the wedding march started, House looked down the aisle. He forgot to breathe, she straightened her hair, a small veil covered her face, her dress was long, beautiful, and simple. _Beautifully simple? Simply beautiful? Either way, it's just like her._ This whole wedding screamed her, and he loved it. Wilson hit his arm with his elbow, House inhaled sharply, realizing that oxygen was need to say 'I do'. He smiled, and even though her face was covered by the veil, Cuddy smiled just as wide, wider if that was possible. She started walking faster than she realized, and her father pulled back on her arm. It felt like an eternity before they were finally at the altar. Cuddy gave her boquet to Stacy, and held House's hand. They absent mindedly repeated after the rabbi. The only part Cuddy actually heard was when he was asking her if she took House in holy matronmony. "I do." He asked the same of House.

"If I didn't, we would kind of be wasting our time here, wouldn't we?..I do."

"You may kiss your bride." House lifted Cuddy's veil, and kissed her in no way gently. He picked her up and spun around in a circle. Even after his 360 he didn't put her down, or separate their lips. House felt someone tap on his shoulder, "House," Wilson whispered. "We want to clap, but you have to break the glass, and to do that you have to put her down."

"In a minute." He mumbled back. He felt his wife smile, breaking the kiss, so he put her down. Kiss was over.

"Greg," Cuddy poked her head into House's office. "I might have some really good news."

He looked up, "What?"

"You're busy." It was a statement, not a question.

"A little. OK, alot." he confessed after seeing her face. "I'm not too busy for your news."

"It's fine." She kissed his forehead. "I'll tell you when you get home." She was counting down until he got off work, it was usually before her, but when she went out to the parking lot, she saw his motorcycle. _Is he still working?_ Cuddy went back up to his office, not going in, just looking through the glass walls. He was pacing his conference room, talking to his team, _He's not going to be home for awhile._ She knew this was going to happen, he had cases dumped in his lap every week that the smartest doctors couldn't figure out, and was the obsessive type. So she went home, held off on dinner until 8, he still wasn't home, at 9, wasn't home, so she got ready for bed. When she was out of the shower, House finally came home, her excitement came, then left when he collasped on the bed. 10:30. Cuddy heard a muffled "Oh!" He rolled on his back, "What was your potientally good news?"

"Well," she loved that he always tried to make time for her. Cuddy laid down on top of him, "I'm-" House's pager went off. "Go ahead." He pulled it out of his pocket, and groaned.

"Respiratory arrest. I'm sorry, I have to go."

She rolled off him, "...I'm late!" She yelled when he started walking away. House froze mid step.

When he turned around, he had that twinkle that he only got when he was really excited or happy. She beamed back. He jumped on the bed, holding himself over her on his forearms and knees, "How late?"

"2 weeks." He kissed her passionately, then rolled on his back, bringing her with him. "You have to go to work." She reminded after a moment of celebrating. He reluctantly left his wife, and didn't come back home until 2:30 in the morning. Cuddy wasn't asleep as expected, he heard sniffling coming from the bathroom that attatched to their room. "Lise?" He looked in, she was sitting on the toilet, hunched over, crying. "Baby what happened?" He hugged her from behind, but she seemed to cry harder. "Lisa, what happen?"

"I'm-I'm...not preg...pregnant." She hicupped out. He sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap. She cried into his chest while he rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down. "Shhh. Sshh." He rocked back and forth, "Lisa, it's OK."

"Greg I was so happy!"

"I know," he whispered into her hair. "I was too. I'm so sorry. My little swimmers didn't feel like swimming I guess."

She laughed, "I guess I'll have to give them a talking to."

"Greg," House was on his way out the door, just grabbing a few things he forgot, stuffing them in his back pack. He was going out of the country to teach, do research, and tell Cuddy what medications she should have at her hospital, he was going to be gone for 4 months. "Greg, this is kinda important."

"I'm sorry Lise, I have to get going. There's Wilson. I love you, I'll be back not nearly soon enough." He kissed her, "Love you."

4 months later, _Deja vu,_ Cuddy was waiting in an airport for House to come back. Unfortunately, there were no chairs she could stand on, and the crowd was huge, _Does everyone have a husband coming back? Damn._ "Lisa!" She completely forgot she was in a crowded airport, she ran at him, hitting him like a brick wall. He hugged her tight, and spun her once. That didn't mean he put her down. They both had their eyes closed, just regreting all the time he had been away, loving being able to do this again. House's eyes snapped open, he adjusted his grip on her, she looked at his stunned face. Beaming, she nodded vigorously. He squeazed her tighter and spun her again. House put her down, and threw his fists in the air, "I'm gonna be a dad! Whoo! Yes!" After they had been home a few hours, House called Wilson, "You're going to be an uncle."

"Wha...Oh my God! Congradulations!" Cuddy called Stacy, got the same reaction, just a lot more screaming.

Next week they went to get an ultrasound. 2, count them, 2 heartbeats. Boy and a girl. "Ha! I get my baby girl, and you get you little boy."

"I can't believe you want a baby girl." Cuddy wiped the jelly off her belly.

"Why wouldn't I want a little, more easily corrupted you?" She cupped his cheek and gave him a light kiss. "Damn Lise, no PDA." Cuddy laughed at him, "Hey, your rule."

_An: M'kay, there will be one more chapter. Cause, come on, I gotta include the Huddy babies. What cruel person would set up Huddy offspring, then not deliver? OK, probably David Shore. Lucky for you though, I'm not him...Lucky bastard._


	8. Pt 8

_An: *Sniffle* This is my last chapter. Thank you all for the review love and for reading this. It was my debut. Kisses. By the way. Did anyone every notice Wilson's initials spell J.E.W? Oh, and um, House drops the f bomb, so, innocent eyes beware. And also I don't own [H]ouse. Just an obscene amount of excitement and squealing._

"So what names do you like?"

Cuddy lifted her head off of House's chest, "Huh?" She put her chin on his chest, he lifted his head off the pillow to look at her.

"You know, baby names."

"Oh. Um...I don't know. Any you like?"

"No whore names." Cuddy laughed, "I'm serious, I will not have my daughter be mistaken as a stripper, no rich bitch names, and no sissy or nerd names for my son. No Sheldon, no Eugene."

She laughed again, "Alright, no whore or rich bitch names, and no nerd names. Let's give our kids names you don't hear a lot. Like, Sophia, and, Paul."

House nodded, "Yeah, I like that. Not those specific names, but different, unique. Lisa."

"You want to name our daughter after me?"

"What? How many little girls do you see running around with the name 'Lisa'?"

"Fine, but we're naming the boy 'Gregory'."

"No. We're not going Frank Sinatra with this. So, 'Lisa's' out. We're also not naming them after relatives."

"Susan?"

"Too apple pie. Brandy and Jack?" He smirked at her, she rolled her eyes.

"No. I like Zac for a boy."

"...Yeah, not bad."

"Benjamin? Ben?"

"Not bad either. Abby?"

"I like it. How bout Tegan?"

"Abigail Tegan House. Tegan Abigail House." He said, testing how the names sounded. "How bout 'Emma'?"

"Yeah. I like Emma. So, we're for sure with Emma?"

"I mean, _I_ like it."

"So, we just figure out if we want Abigail, or Tegan. Now that we have those narrowed down, boy's names."

"Well, Zachery Benjamin House. Benjamin Zachery House."

"...I think I like Benjamin first."

"Sounds good. Now I get to call my son Ben Jamin."

* * *

House was kissing Cuddy, trying to hold himself over her with one hand, unbuttoning her shirt with the other. When he got it all the way open, he started kissing down her neck and chest. House kissed her stomach while he unbuttoned her pants. He noticed something, it didn't feel like Cuddy was trying to pull out his hair like usual. Her hand was to her side. He stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her. She looked...uncomfortable? "What's wrong?" He moved up her body a little.

"...Are you gonna want me when I'm huge?" He let out a huge breath and let his head fall a little, it took him a minute to realize where his face landed. He let his face fall completely between Cuddy's boobs. She sort of chuckled.

House lifted his head up again, "Baby, I will always want you. Why you gotta do this to me, huh?" He bent his head down a second to kiss her. "Why you do this to yourself?" She looked down at her stomach. "Hey," he lifted up her chin. "Look at me. Every woman would kill to be you, and not just cause you have a sexy husband." A corner of her mouth went up a little. He rolled on his back, bringing her on top of him.

She looked at him, then put her head down, "This is why you deserve me." She wrapped her arms around him. House knew he wasn't getting sex, he also knew he was OK with it.

* * *

House was laying on the bed, reading a book, "Greg."

He put the book in his lap and looked to his right, "Hm?" He looked up and down his wife. She was wearing a light blue, see throughish teddy. His eyes finally settled on her face, House took off his glasses and put them on his nightstand.

"Do you like it?" _I knew this was new,_ he thought. Instead of answering though, he grabbed her waist, lifted her over his legs, and laid her down on the bed. Immediately attacking her lips. God they loved her being pregnant.

House kind of loved sex with Cuddy. Because, with her, it wasn't just sex. Yes, it was ectasy, but it was complete. Everything felt right in the world. Nevermind he'd just lost a patient, he had naked Cuddy panting next to him. It wasn't even that he'd just had sex, it was that _she_ was completely happy, he was a distraction from the hell that was her job, and the stress. He did not like his woman stressed. Despite what she said, he knew she was better than he was, and she was settling even if she didn't notice. So he liked that he could relax her, let her sleep. Sometimes, she was an insomniac, thinking about every detail that didn't even matter. Something that no one but her would notice. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, she subconciously leaned into his touch. He kissed her seventh month belly. "Mmm." Cuddy opened her eyes. "How long'd I fall asleep?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I'm just exhaust-"

"No. It's fine." He chuckled.

She smiled, her eyes half open, "What?"

"Told you I'd want you when you were noticibly pregnant."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." She smiled, then her lids started falling, she blinked a few times, waking herself up. "Lise, just go to sleep."

She laid her head on his arm, "Love you." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Oh." Cuddy put her hand on her stomach.

Wilson leaned forward, "You OK?"

"Yeah," she waved her hand, "they're just kicking." Wilson looked at her face, then the part of her belly that wasn't blocked by the cafeteria table. She rolled her eyes, "God dammit James, just get over here and feel it." He smiled and pulled a chair next to her, and put his hand on her stomach. "So when can we expect little baby Wilsons from you and Kathy?" Cuddy smiled.

"Hopefully soon." Wilson smiled back.

"With any luck, our kids'll fall for each other, and you and Greg will be related." Wilson chuckled, "Hey, then Greg will have a relative he actually likes."

"Hey! Wilson!" House stood behind Cuddy's chair. "Stop feeling up my wife and unborn children. Pedifile." Wilson rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair across from Cuddy, and House took the chair next to her.

"Your spawn was kicking."

He bent down so he was talking to her stomach, "That's because they're tired of being in Lisa. 8 and a half months is enough. See kids, that's the difference between us." Cuddy smacked him on the arm.

He smirked, "Not appropriate lunch conversation. Must you make a reference to sex everytime someone is around us?"

He thought, "If I know it will make the person extremely uncomfortable, exhibit A," he waved to Wilson, "then, yes." His wife rolled her eyes. "You know," he looked at Wilson, "I think your more excited about his baby thing than us."

"Truth be told, I'm scared for my life, and the safety of the world, when your offspring are brought into this world."

"Yeah, they probably will control the universe. With their parents by their side, ruling with iron fists until they're old enough to take over. The ultimate empire."

* * *

House opened his phone after coming out of lunch with a donor Cuddy wanted him to meet with. He had no idea why she didn't come to the lunch, not only because she liked things to go perfectly, and well, he was him, but she hadn't told him why before he left. He turned his phone back on, _Damn. Someone called me a lot._ Wilson, Stacy, and a number he didn't know had called and left a frick load of messages. Especially the number he didn't know. He was about to listen to them when he got a call, he pressed Enter and put the phone to his ear, "House."

"Greg," Cuddy was breathing fast. "They're coming. I've been-I've been trying to call you, bu-but you weren't answering."

"Oh my god!" He laughed, "Oh my god it's happening!"

"Greg, you need to get here. I-I-I tried to call you, bu-but you weren't answering." She sounded really scared, and on the verge of tears.

"Wh-When'd you start having contractions."

"A little earlier today. They weren't bad, I thought it could wait. I'm sorry." He could tell she was starting to cry.

"Lisa I will be there in ten minutes. Just-Just tell me what's going on. Who's with you?" He started looking for a free cab.

"Wilson and Stacy. I need you."

"I swear Lise, I'll be there in ten minutes. Just tell them stay in there til I come."

She laughed, "I've tried, I don't think they want to listen."

House crossed the street, "Damn me, my rebelious attitude is genetic," she laughed again, but it was very clear she was crying. Just as he got to the other side of the street, someone got in the cab and it drove away. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just the taxi people don't understand that you're more important than where ever the hell all these other people are going."

"When are they gonna learn? Ah," she started breathing faster, "Greg! I don't wanna do this alone! I don't wanna do it without you! I can't-I can't! Greg, I'm scared. I need you, I need you." She started sobbing.

House whistled, "Taxi! I'm coming" he yanked open the yellow door and fell in, "Lise, you can do this, don't be scared, you're not gonna do it by yourself. I'm in a taxi, I'm coming. Breathe, alright? Breathe. I love you love you love you. I'll call you when I'm there."

"K. Hurry."

"Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Floor it." House couldn't sit still, he needed to get an hour ago. Suddenly, traffic stopped. Everyone just pulled to a stop. House looked out the window, a light was broken, "Fan-fucking-tastic!" He threw money into the front seat and jumped out. House wasn't really thinking things through when he started running to the hospital, that was a mile away. 6 and a half minutes later and got to the hospital entrance, again with the not thinking, he bolted up the stairs until he got to the floor with the maternity ward. He bent over at the front desk, finally allowing time for oxygen. After a few seconds of deep breathing, he tried to talk.

"Delivery room 2." A nurse said before he could ask. He gave her a thumbs up and ran, deja vu, into the aforementioned room.

"Move Wilson." Wilson moved away from Cuddy, and House grabbed her hand. "Told you I'd be here." Cuddy smiled at him.

"Looks like your just in time House." The doctor said in the same tone everyone used with him.

"You're lucky my wife's having a baby, or I'd kick your ass." After many hours of breathing, pushing, pain, and Wilson almost passing out, Cuddy was laying in bed, curled up next to House. Their babies, in the little rolling bed at the end of the bed. "Now what have we learned for this experience?"

"That whenever something even remotely feels like a contraction, tell you and cancel everything or go with you to where ever we're going." She yawned.

"Very good."

"Greg," she put her hand on his chest, "can you get them for me?"

House laughed softly, "You're gonna fall asleep, let's put that off a little while."

She shook her head, "No I'm not," her words slurring a little bit.

"Lise, you're exhausted. Go to sleep. They'll still be here when you wake up, they'll probably be asleep." She nodded and moved closer to him. She got her little House babies.

"Abby! Ben! Let's move!" House hollered. "Tegan!" He saw his littlest girl on the couch in an outfit that in no way, shape, or form, matched. "You're not even close to ready." She gave him this little smile, he sighed and lifted her up, "You make my life so much harder." He kissed her cheek. "Now go talk to your mommy about this outfit." He put her on the ground, and she ran to the back of the house. "Abby!" He felt a little hand hit him on the back of his leg. He spun around and looked down into a little annoyed face that said, 'I'm right here!'. "Let's see how you did." She held her arms out to her side, still annoyed, "Perfect as usual." She responded with a 'get with it Dad' look, then ran to go get her brother. "I'm being given attitude from a five year old." She looked just like her mom, dark hair, her eyes turned murky green when she cried, extremely blue when she was happy, she always made sure she matched everything, including her underwear. She had recently been given license to dress herself, and was doing a great job. She ran the household, except for her mom, and could bend House to her will. "Dammit, I'm owned be two women." House and Cuddy had went for Emma as her middle name.

"Dad," House looked down at his son, "will you please tell Abby to shut up. She's trying to tell me what to wear." Ben was exactly like House, but his eyes weren't quite as blue. He had light brown hair, it was almost never brushed, except for when Cuddy did it. He always had the CD player that House got him for Christmas, almost never listened to Cuddy because either he couldn't hear her with all the ACDC, Led Zeppelin, and Rolling Stones blasting his ear drums, or he was pretending it was.

"Ben!" Cuddy called.

"Oh!" He jumped on the couch and put his headphones on. He started moving his head to an imaginary song.

"Ben, we're going to dinner. You can't wear jeans and a t-shirt to the resteraunt. And he's not listening to me." She looked at House, "What?"

"Damn, Babe." He looked her up and down, "Why are you getting so dressed up for Wilson?"

She put her hands on his shoulders, "How do you know I'm not getting dressed up for you?"

He pulled her against him by her hips, "You know I'd rather you dress down."

"Ew!" Ben yelled. He looked at his mom's accusatory face, "Song ended."

"Well now that it did, I can tell you to go change." Ben sighed and hung his head. "Move."

"Yes Ma'am." He started walking down the hall.

"Mommy." Cuddy looked at Tegan, well, what she could see of her daughter. Her arms were above her head, the shirt was caught on her head. "Mommy, I'm stuck." Cuddy opened and closed her mouth, then picked up her daughter and went into the room the girls shared.

"Hey, Ben." He looked back at his dad, House pulled on the lapels of his sports jacket. Ben nodded. A few minutes later he heard Abby yell, "Ben! Just sit still!"

He ran back into the living room and put the couch between him and his sister. "Leave me alone Abby!"

She held up a brush, "Your hair is messed up."

"Abby!" Cuddy came into the room with Tegan, the shirt on correctly, on her hip. "Leave your brother alone. See Ben? That's more like it." She smiled at her son, and he smirked at his dad. All he had done was put on a jacket, same shirt, shoes, and pants. "But now that I look at it, you do need to brush your hair." She ran her fingers through his hair. His head dropped. House took Tegan from Cuddy. If he werecompletely honest with himself, and everyone knew this, Tegan was his girl. She was right in the middle of House and Cuddy. Now Tegan, she had House's eyes, Cuddy's dark hair, but it was straight, not curly. She had House's smile, Cuddy's laugh, she was adorable, tiny, and god was she smart. All of their kids were extremely intelligent.

"OOWW! Mom!"

"Don't be such a baby, Ben! If you brushed your hair, then Mom wouldn't have to do it."

"Bite me!"

"Hey!" Cuddy stopped brushing, then looked at her husband.

"...Kids say the darndest things. Oh look, Wilson's here." Abby's eyes got huge. She ran to the front door and threw it open. Tegan started pushing her dad's chest. He set her down.

"Hi Jesse." Abby got a shy smile.

"Hi Abby." Wilson's son smiled.

"Jesse and Abby sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ben sang to his sister.

"Shut up Ben!"

"Uncle Jim!" Tegan ran through the front door and jumped on Wilson.

"Hey, Teg." He hugged.

"Where's Lily?"

"Aunt Kathy's getting her out of the car." The 4 year old ran to the car in their driveway.

Jesse came in the house, Abby following, he saw his best friend getting his hair brushed by his mom. He scoffed, "Nice Ben. Your mom's brushing your hair."

"Mom, it's done!" He ducked his head and stood up. "Like your mom wasn't doing the exact same thing before you guys came."

"Whatever." They did their handshake they'd made up.

"OK, all children outside!" Cuddy announced.

"Yes Mrs. Bosslady." Jesse saluted and ran outside.

Again, Cuddy looked at her husband, and again he answered, "...Kids say the darndest things."

* * *

"I'm home!" All three kids' heads jerked up.

"Daddy!" They screamed in unision. Ben and Abby jumped in his arms, and Tegan held onto his legs.

Cuddy got off the floor and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "Why did you leave me alone with these children?" House moved his arms so his oldest kids were hanging sideways, Cuddy went up on her toes and kissed her husband.

"If I go away more often, do I get this welcome everytime?"

"No, you'll get slapped for leaving so much."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Cuddy shut the door, and put her briefcase, purse and keys down on the table. "I'm home!"

She heard thumping, "Mommy!" Abby came in with a yellow sheet of paper held high. Cuddy lifted her up when she got close, "Mommy, look at my report card." She took the piece of paper from her enthusiastic daughter.

_A._

_A._

_A._

_A._

_A._

_A._ "Wow! Great job baby!" She gave her a high five.

Abby smirked, "Ben didn't do as good."

"Oh yeah? What'd he get?"

"He got a B+." Cuddy tried to fight the smile. She knew Abby and Ben were her and House. Minus the sexual tension. Abby always was trying to beat him.

"How about we get pizza and icecream tomorrow night to celebrate?"

"Why can't we do it tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty tired." She whispered, "You're daddy's kind of an idiot." Abby giggled. "Speak of the devil." House came in with Tegan on his hip.

"What are you saying about me?"

"Mean things." House put his hand on her lower back and gave her a quick kiss.

"Abby, time to go to bed."

She sighed, "Okaay." She slid down her mom's side, and went down the hall.

"Hi baby girl." Cuddy took her youngest from her husband, "Time for you to go to bed too."

"I'm not tired," she said sleepily, as she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and put her head down.

"Really?" She walked to the girls' room. "You're not even tired a little?" Tegan got under the covers, and shook her head. "So you wouldn't fall asleep, even if your daddy sang to you?"

"Mm mm."

"Really?" House took Cuddy's place on her bed. Cuddy kissed Abby good night. House started singing to their youngest, Cuddy always loved when he did this, because it was always a song from her favorite movie at the time. Right now, it was Sleeping Beauty.

_I know you, I've walked with you Once Upon A Dream_

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you I know what you'll do, _

_You'll love me at once, the way did Once Upon A Dream._

And that's all it took to put Tegan out. Cuddy went into her son's room to find him sitting on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked kind of mad.

"Hey. What wrong?" She sat next to him.

"You're late. You said you'd be home at 6, it's 8:30."

"I know. And I'm sorry, but there was a lot to do. As you may know, you're dad likes to make my life hard."

"You could have brought work home."

"But I wouldn't have been any fun-"

"I'd rather have you here. Even if you just barely listened to us when we talked to you. Abby was really annoying, she would not shut up about you seeing her report card."

"Yeah, she was excited. That reminds me, we're going out tomorrow for icecream and pizza to celebrate your guys' good grades."

"Whatever," he rolled on his side, away from Cuddy, and pulled the blanket over his shoulder.

Cuddy put her hand on his shoulde, "Night honey." She just got a grunt in response. She went into her room, House was throwing the decorative pillows on the floor.

"Hey, do you want some dinner, or are you gonna take a shower?" Instead of answering, she put her hand on the back of his head, and pulled him into a kiss. A little confused, House put his hands on her lower back, and did the only thing he knew how to do, kiss her back. Ben got many things from his father, one being the ability to read peoples moods, but instead of just recognizing, he mimicked. Tegan was too little to feel resentment, and Abby was too excited about her report card to give a damn about anything, but that. That left House. He's not going to tell her he doesn't like her working late, one, he would feel a little weird saying that to her, two, he knows the job means a lot to her. She knew he wouldn't come up to her at work and say 'I miss you, I'm sad you work late', so she said it.

She went back down, "I miss you. Work sucks, I miss you." He rubbed her back, then leaned back down to kiss her again.

* * *

"Hey! Guys! Time to go! Dinner!" Tegan and Abby came sprinting in to the living room, trying to shove their arms into their jackets. Tegan got stuck and started turning around in circle, trying to get her arm out, Abby grabbed her shoulders and helped her. Ben stuck his head out of his room, a confused look on his face. Cuddy smiled, "I told we were going out, didn't I?" The half smile he stole from his dad pulled at a corner of his mouth. As they walked out the door, Abby had her head held high, "You're welcome guys." Ben rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What the hell?" Wilson looked at House.

"What?"

"Wasn't she seven five seconds ago?" He looked at his oldest, in a white dress, dancing with Wilson's son.

"They grow up fast. You think I'm anymore thrilled about Jesse being 23?"

House wasn't paying attention, "Ben's in the army, what the hell was that? He went to college for two years, then enlisted."

"Well, his service is up this year, and he's probably not going to sign up again with Sarah and everything. At least he's here. Though the uniform is a little different for a wedding."

"Tegan's going for her Masters. What the hell happened to my children being children? Then her and Lily are doing a year in Europe."

"Is the only good thing about Abby getting married is that we have Wilson as an in-law?" Cuddy sat on her husband's lap.

"I'd rather have her be seven," he continued to rant as he put his arm around his wife's waist. "What the hell?"

* * *

Greg pulled Lisa's back against his chest and mumbled sleepily into her hair, "Ever wondered how it would've turned out differently if I hadn't come back in med school?"

"Hm mm. Never. I've loved my life, I don't want to change it. Love you Greg. Night."

"Night Lise. Love you."

_An: I cry as I push the complete button. Sorry this was so late, but school hates me. I bet you school is a Hameron...Ima look into that. And to answer your question: Yes, my hatred runs that deep, and yes, I know I'm a lil crazy. Thank you again to my awesome readers, I give everyone that reviewed a cyber waffle #(^-^)# Guess what, this story was un betaed- un betad- man that word is tougher than 'Symbolically' ;) P.S. 6 days!_


End file.
